Mon Crapaud BienAimé
by Fred et George
Summary: Ce qu'on cherche est parfois juste au bout de notre nez. Harry découvre quelqu'un qu'il croyait connaitre.
1. Ronny a raison !

Mon Crapaud Bien-Aimé

AN : Ceci n'est pas un Ordre du Phénix. Nous répétons : Ceci n'est pas un Ordre du Phénix !

**Ronny a raison !**

Pour la deuxième journée consécutive, Harry s'éveilla en remerciant le ciel et Dumbledore de lui avoir enfin permis d'aller au Terrier. Il soupçonnait fortement Mme Weasley d'avoir eu à faire dans ce revirement puisque jamais auparavant Harry n'avait passé plus de deux semaines chez les Weasley. Il allait y passer un mois entier. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre qui lui disait qu'il n'avait qu'à plier bagages, qu'on venait le chercher, Harry s'était senti aussi heureux que mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se sente obligé de l'héberger… même si Ron lui avait clairement dit que sa mère avait demandé à l'avoir avec elle tout l'été. Harry avait même envoyé une lettre signalant que ce n'était pas si mal chez les Dursley et que les Weasley ne devaient pas s'inquiéter de son bien-être. C'était très gentil de leur part mais il ne voulait pas abuser de leur hospitalité. La réponse de Mme Weasley arriva directement par la bouche d'Arthur, qui était venu le chercher, dans une très chic voiture du ministère.

- Molly a échappé ta lettre dans le feu. Elle n'a donc malheureusement pas pu la lire alors je suis venu te chercher, avait dit M. Weasley.

Harry n'y avait pas cru et Arthur le savait bien. Il ne répondit rien et fit un large sourire à M. Weasley avant de monter l'escalier en courant pour aller chercher sa malle, qu'il avait fait au préalable. Arthur était monté avec lui pour l'aider. Pour une raison obscure, il n'avait pas osé amener un de ses fils pour aider Harry. Les Dursley avaient dit un bref et obligatoire « Au revoir » à Harry avant qu'il ne ferme la portière de la voiture. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il quitta Privet Drive et il répondit avec plaisir à toutes les questions enthousiastes que M. Weasley lui posait sur tout ce qu'il voyait. En arrivant au Terrier, il avait reçu un accueil des plus chaleureux, Mme Weasley lui ayant probablement fêlé deux côtes en lui faisant un câlin magistral.

Or donc, deux nuits avaient passé depuis que Harry était arrivé au Terrier. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemars et il en était ravi. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec la présence de Ron dans pièce, Harry n'en était pas certain. Il espérait cependant que cet effet bienfaisant de nouveauté ne s'effriterait pas trop rapidement parce qu'il avait horreur de ces mauvais rêves qui ne prenaient jamais la peine d'avertir avant d'arriver.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, prêt à affronter cette journée avec joie et bonheur. Il sursauta en voyant deux visages identiques, qui arboraient un sourire malicieux, penchés sur lui.

- Debout, grand garçon ! dirent Fred et George d'une seule voix en attrapant Harry par les bras pour le forcer à se lever.

Harry, qui n'était pas encore entièrement réveillé, eut du mal à tenir debout. Coup de chance, il se retrouva enveloppé dans l'étreinte solide des jumeaux. 

- Mais… mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! dirent Fred et George.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Son anniversaire. Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Pour une fois dans sa vie, enfin, à ce qu'il se souvenait, il allait le passer avec des gens qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier les jumeaux mais fut totalement pris de cours lorsque Fred et George l'embrassèrent avec vigueur et effet sonore, chacun sur une joue, le coinçant dans une sorte de sandwich fraternel.

- Maintenant, direction déjeuner ! 

- J'espère que tu as faim, Harry !

Sans autre préambule, ils attirèrent le pauvre garçon hors de la pièce.

- Hey ! Mais je ne suis même pas habillé ! protesta Harry, paniqué.

Les jumeaux stoppèrent net, réalisant en effet que Harry avant en tout et pour tout, qu'une paire de boxers rouge avec des petits vifs d'or qui voletaient. 

- Ron ne t'as pas dit de mettre un pyjama ? demanda Fred avec un large sourire.

- Euh… oui mais j'avais chaud alors… 

- Tu aurais dû l'écouter ! coupa George.

Ils se remirent à marcher en direction de l'escalier, entraînant Harry, de force, avec eux.

- C'est la tradition, chez nous. Il faut toujours bien se vêtir la veille de son anniversaire…

- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver nu à la table pour le petit déjeuner, enchaîna George.

- Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! protesta Harry qui essayait de ralentir la progression vers l'escalier.

- Oh si tu peux !

- Et tu vas le faire !

Sourds aux protestations du pauvre petit Harry, Fred et George le forcèrent à descendre l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine. Mme Weasley était déjà occupée aux fourneaux et ne tourna pas la tête tout de suite. Ce qui donna du temps à Harry de se débattre pour essayer de se sauver de la poigne solide des jumeaux Weasley. Il ne voulait pas que Mme Weasley le voit comme ça ! Même si elle allait sans doute lui permettre de remonter se changer, l'idée de rester en boxer étant sans doute une mauvaise blague des machiavéliques jumeaux Weasley.

- Maman, s'il te plait…

- Tu peux lui dire d'arrêter ?

- Il n'est pas bien grand…

- Mais c'est fou comme il bouge !

Harry arrêta immédiatement de bouger, à la grande satisfaction de Fred et George qui commençaient à se fatiguer, et regarda Mme Weasley se tourner lentement vers lui. Harry, devenant aussi rouge que ses boxers, lui fit un large sourire stupide et embarrassé.

- Ron ne t'a pas averti ? demanda Molly en haussant un sourcil.

Harry blêmit tout d'un coup, sa mâchoire se décrochant jusqu'aux genoux. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Si ! Mais il avait chaud ! expliqua George.

- Tant pis pour toi ! dit Mme Weasley en riant.

- Je… dois… rester comme ça ? balbutia Harry.

Mme Wealsey rit de plus belle et avança vers Harry. Pour éviter une retraite stratégique du rapide Attrapeur, Fred et George ne lâchèrent prise sur Harry que lorsqu'ils furent certains que leur mère le coincerait avant qu'il ne se mette à courir. Effectivement, Molly enveloppa Harry dans une étreinte douce mais solide.

- C'est la tradition, Harry ! Bon anniversaire ! dit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Et n'essaie pas de te sauver, j'ai mis Fred et George sur ton cas et je crois que ça pourrait être dangereux si tu essaies de leur fausser compagnie.

- Très dangereux, ajouta Fred.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Maintenant, assieds-toi, ce ne devrait pas être très long, maintenant, dit Mme Weasley avec un sourire avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Sous l'œil vigilant de Fred et George, Harry avança vers la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Ah non, tu es au bout de la table, aujourd'hui ! dit George.

- Et ne proteste pas ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se fâche, hein ? dit Fred.

Harry poussa un grognement et se leva pour aller prendre place au bout de la table… qui était décidément beaucoup plus longue et avait beaucoup plus de couverts qu'à l'habitude. Harry préféra ne pas penser tout de suite à la raison de ces places supplémentaires. Il regarda la pièce autour de lui. Il voyait flou. Il poussa son index sur son nez pour remonter ses lunettes et s'aperçut qu'il ne les avait pas. Le comble. En plus d'être presque nu, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de les mettre. 

- Ah ! Pardon… on avait oublié… dit Fred qui avait dû remarquer le geste de Harry.

- Faudrait pas que tu rates le visage des gens qui vont te voir ! assura George.

Fred sorti de sa poche les lunettes de Harry et les passa à George qui se fit un malin plaisir de les mettre lui-même à Harry.

- Tu sais, je trouvais que tu avais tendance à être échevelé, mais le matin, c'est encore pire que d'habitude, dit Fred en ébouriffant les cheveux rebelles de Harry, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un porc-épic.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, tu ne vas rien manquer ! dit George en passant à son tour sa main sur la tête de Harry.

Harry gratifia les jumeaux de son meilleur regard meurtrier qui ne sembla pas les troubler outre mesure. Ils lui firent une grimace et restèrent à côté de lui, les bras croisés, surveillant ses moindres gestes. Harry tourna la tête vers l'escalier, certain que Ron avait été réveillé par tout ce bruit et qu'il descendrait bientôt. Le bruit de quelqu'un descendant les marches lui prouva qu'il avait raison et Harry se prépara à recevoir Ron avec hargne pour ne pas l'avoir averti plus clairement. 

Mais ce fut Percy qui apparut en bas de l'escalier. Il regarda immédiatement vers Harry et une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne s'était jamais fait coincer en sous-vêtements à son anniversaire.

- Harry… Tu aurais dû écouter Ron, dit simplement Percy en avançant vers lui.

- Je commence à le penser aussi, murmura Harry.

- Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit solennellement Percy en lui tendant la main.

- Euh… merci ! répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Derrière Percy, Fred et George roulèrent les yeux.

- En parlant de Ron… Il ne s'est pas réveillé, lorsque vous êtes venus me chercher si gentiment ? demanda Harry aux jumeaux.

- Ron ? Mais il est debout depuis longtemps !

- Il avait un truc à faire avant le petit déjeuner…

Harry fonça les sourcils devant la réponse nébuleuse de Fred et George et ne posa plus de questions. Percy prit place à la table et attendit d'un air digne. Les jumeaux déménagèrent dans le salon et Harry, à sa grande horreur, les entendait comploter. Songeant qu'il pourrait peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour au moins aller enfiler un t-shirt, Harry se leva doucement.

- Harry, tu n'essaierais pas de te sauver, par hasard ? demanda Mme Weasley sans même tourner la tête.

Une seconde plus tard, Fred et George encadraient Harry et le forçaient à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

- Vilain garçon !

- C'était ta dernière chance !

- La prochaine fois, on va devenir méchant !

- Même Rogue aura l'air sympa à côté de nous !

Harry, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'être embarrassé ou d'en vouloir vaguement à Mme Weasley, s'enfonça sur sa chaise et se résigna à attendre la suite des événements en écoutant la radio des Sorciers. Fred et George, après un petit coup d'encouragement sur l'épaule, retournèrent au salon. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les poulets de la cour se sauvent en courant. Harry tourna la tête vers la porte avec une anticipation peu réconfortante. Étonnement, il aurait préféré que le moins de personne possible n'arrive au Terrier, ce matin. 

D'un pas énergique, Bill et Charlie entrèrent dans la maison. Fred et George revinrent dans la cuisine pour accueillir avec enthousiasme les nouveaux venus et Mme Weasley quitta évidemment ses fourneaux. Seul Percy, dont les effusions d'émotions étaient plutôt rares, et Harry, qui aurait désespérément aimé avoir la cape de son père à ce moment précis, ne bougèrent pas de leur place.

- Tiens ? Mais que faites-vous ici, tous les deux ? Vous n'aviez pas prévu de venir à la fin du mois d'août ? demanda Percy, qui semblait presque fâché que ses frères aient changé leur emploi du temps.

- En effet, mais comme il y avait une excellente raison d'arriver plus tôt, on a profité de l'occasion ! Tu n'es pas content de nous voir, Percy ? répondit Charlie avec un large sourire.

- Oui… Bien sûr… dit Percy très sérieusement.

- C'est d'une évidence… Où est… Harry ! Joye… oh… outch… Ron ne t'a pas averti ? demanda Bill.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant.

- Oui… mais pas assez, on dirait, répondit-il.

- Je vois ! J'adore tes boxers, Harry ! dit Charlie en riant.

- Je les aimais aussi… avant…

- Bah, on a vu pire, tu sais ? dit Bill.

- Oh, ça va ! grogna Charlie.

- Notre cher frère Charlie s'est fait avoir encore plus que toi. Quand je suis allé le chercher, il était flambant nu ! Je peux te dire qu'il avait l'air malin, à la table ! poursuivit Bill.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Percy, évidemment. Puis Bill et Charlie forcèrent Harry à se lever de sa chaise pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Selon ses souvenirs, Harry n'avait pas reçu, au cours de toute sa vie, autant de baisers que dans cette seule journée… Et il était possible qu'il en ait d'autres. C'était étrange… Agréable mais étrange tout de même.

Puis, Mme Weasley retourna à ses fourneaux tandis que Bill et Charlie s'asseyaient à la table pour tenir compagnie à Harry. Fred et George devaient avoir terminé leur complot parce qu'ils restèrent eux aussi. Harry eut donc le loisir d'entendre les plus croustillantes histoires du traditionnel matin-anniversaire, photographies en prime. Ron était vraiment mignon avec un pyjama rose avec des petits lapins. À ce jour, aucun Weasley, incluant Ron, ne savait pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec ce truc sur le dos. Harry riait à gorge déployée lorsque M. Weasley entra dans la maison.

- Oh, Harry… Est-ce que Ron aurait oublié de t'avertir ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux… une fois de plus.

- Mais non ! Je l'ai averti ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne m'a pas écouté, dit Ron qui entrait derrière son père.

- T'aurais dû être plus convaincant ! grogna Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas te gâcher la surprise, répliqua Ron qui leva à nouveau Harry de sa chaise. Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry reçut le câlin et les bisous d'anniversaire avant d'être agressé par M. Weasley qui l'enveloppa dans une solide étreinte qui se rapprochait fortement de ce que Harry aurait pu qualifier d'amour paternel.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, dit Arthur avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement M. Weasley, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Où tu étais, faux-ami ? demanda Harry en camouflant un sourire.

- Faux-ami ? Simplement parce que tu te retrouves en boxer un peu à cause de moi ? Tu es sévère… Mais bon, c'est ton anniversaire, je te pardonne, dit Ron en riant. Où j'étais ? Et bien… regarde !

- Regarder quoi ? demanda Harry.

Ron ne répondit pas et pointa quelque chose derrière Harry. Évidemment, le jeune garçon se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec… Hermione, qui arborait un sourire à la fois moqueur et appréciateur. Si Harry avait rougi souvent depuis qu'il était levé, ce n'était rien comparé à la couleur qu'il venait de prendre.

- Hermione… euh… Salut, dit Harry en fixant ses orteils.

- Bonjour Harry ! J'avais d'abord pensé venir plus tard mais je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir plus tôt, dit Hermione en riant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Hermione prit à son tour Harry dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! dit Hermione.

Après les baisers traditionnels et quelques moqueries supplémentaires, tout le monde prit place à la table. Harry constata qu'il restait cinq places de libre. Pourtant, seul Mme Weasley et Ginny n'étaient pas encore assise. Qui était les trois autres ? Harry cessa d'y réfléchir lorsqu'il songea qu'effectivement, Ginny allait bientôt descendre et le voir comme ça. C'était déjà embarrassant de la voir rougir en temps normal…

Puis les poulets se sauvèrent à nouveau dans la cours. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda les Weasley. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins en train de combattre un fou rire. Même Percy avait un sourire moqueur. La sonnette d'alarme dans le cerveau de Harry se mit à hurler. Puis il entendit la voix de ceux qui arrivaient… Celles qui arrivaient, plutôt. Si sa mémoire était exact, les rires qu'il entendait appartenaient à Alicia, Angelina et Katie. Harry figea une seconde ou deux puis bondit de sa chaise tellement vite que personne au monde n'aurait pu le rattraper. Il fila en direction des escaliers mais arrêta net. Sur la dernière marche se tenait Ginny qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bien ronds. Harry se retrouva donc debout, au milieu de la cuisine, stoppé dans une position aérodynamique lorsque les poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la maison.

- Vous venez de manquer la plus belle tentative d'évasion jamais vue au Terrier ! dit Fred à ses amies.

- C'était vraiment bien réussi. Si Ginny n'avait pas fait obstruction, vous auriez raté le spectacle, enchaîna George.

- Wouah… Et ça aurait été vraiment dommage, dit Angelina en riant.

Tout le sang de Harry lui monta au visage tandis qu'il se faisait assaillir par les trois jeunes filles. Lorsqu'elles le lâchèrent enfin, bien que Harry n'avait pas trouvé leur contact désagréable du tout, il avait presque repris une couleur normale. 

- Merci les filles. Mais… euh… commença Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et bien… On vient fêter ton anniversaire et on a été invitées à un méga match de Quidditch affrontant les Weasley au reste du monde, expliqua Alicia.

- J'espère que tu es prêt parce qu'on a pas l'intention de perdre ! dit Katie avec un petit coup sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Je suis toujours prêt pour un match de Quidditch, assura Harry.

- Tant mieux ! Mais j'espère pour toi qu'ils vont te permettre de t'habiller mieux que ça. Quoi que… dit Angelina avec un jeu de sourcil suggestif.

Harry poussa un grognement et retourna vers sa chaise, sous les rires de toute la maison. Il était sur le point de s'asseoir lorsqu'il remarqua que Ginny s'était silencieusement glissée à sa place, à l'autre bout, à côté de sa mère. Malheureusement, Harry ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Harry ! dit Charlie, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Oh… Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, murmura Ginny.

- Merci, dit Harry en pliant les genoux pour s'asseoir enfin.

Mais George l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à rester debout.

- Percy lui-même s'est donné la peine de lui serrer la main, tu sais ? dit Fred. Tu ne voudrais pas tomber plus bas que Percy ?

Un murmure amusé se propagea autour de la table, arrêtant sec au niveau de Molly. De son côté, Ginny avait rougi de plus belle mais Harry n'était pas certain de la raison entre lui et l'insulte que Fred venait de lui faire. La cadette des Weasley se leva lentement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Harry. George recula pour laisser toute la place à sa petite sœur. Ginny s'arrêta juste devant Harry et prit une grande respiration avant de lever la tête vers lui. 

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, dit-elle avec conviction.

Harry avait un peu grandi et était maintenant d'une taille à peu près normale pour un garçon de son âge. Ginny dut donc se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, même si Harry avait légèrement baissé la tête pour l'aider. Ginny ne visa malheureusement pas très bien et donna son baiser un peu trop près de la bouche de Harry. Ils eurent tous les deux un spasme de surprise et Ginny dut poser ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour ne pas tomber. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne savait pourquoi ils avaient un regain d'embarras, ce qui les amusa fortement… Quoi qu'ils auraient été encore plus amusés s'ils l'avaient su. Ginny donna rapidement son deuxième baiser à Harry et recula vivement. Elle lui fit une sorte de sourire d'excuse et retourna le plus lentement possible vers sa place.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? dit Bill en riant.

- Mais je n'ai jamais cru que ça pourrait l'être, répliqua Ginny.

Elle-même ne savait pas où elle avait pris le courage de répliquer aussi sérieusement mais elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle les avait tous surpris. 

- Bon, maintenant, il faut manger, dit finalement Mme Weasley.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry, lui dit très sérieusement Charlie.

- Hein ? Pou… pourquoi ? demanda Harry, à nouveau très inquiet.

Personne ne répondit, tout le monde regardant alternativement M. et Mme Wealsey qui approchaient de Harry et Harry lui-même. Plusieurs assiettes se posèrent alors devant Harry. Une impressionnante pile de crêpes, une autre de saucisses, une de jambon, des fayots, des œufs, des toasts, de la confiture, du porridge, du bacon, deux croissants, un bagel au fromage à la crème, quelques brioches, un assortiment de fromages et quelques fruits furent bientôt à la disposition de Harry. Il avait haussé peu à peu les sourcils, impressionné par la quantité de nourriture. Avec ça, il pourrait nourrir une armée. Mais pourquoi devant lui spécifiquement ?

- Euh… C'est moi qui fait les assiettes ? demanda-t-il à Mme Weasley.

- Oh non, bien sûr ! Ca, c'est TON petit déjeuner, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous voulez que je mange tout ça ? Mais… mais… je mange à peine le huitième de tout ce qu'il y a devant moi ! s'écria Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de ce qui reste, assura Bill.

- De toute façon, à ce jour, personne n'a réussi à tout manger, dit George.

- Même pas Ron ! C'est te dire ! ajouta Fred.

- Hey !

Malgré la protestation de Ron, tout le monde éclata de rire. C'est peut-être cette atmosphère amicale qui permit à Ginny de faire ce qu'elle fit. Elle se pencha sur la table et regarda Harry très sérieusement.

- Mais je crois que si tu arrivais à tout manger, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Tu es beaucoup trop maigre… Et si tu es trop plein, ça donnerait plus de chance à Charlie d'attraper le vif d'or, dit-elle.

Une fois la surprise générale passée, tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire. Charlie encouragea aimablement Harry à manger à s'en défoncer l'estomac tandis que les filles protestaient, voulant avoir leur attrapeur dans le meilleur de sa forme. Harry mangea son impressionnant repas avec appétit tandis que les autres mangeaient des toasts en attendant leur tour pour se nourrir, avec ce que Harry n'aurait pas la force de manger et ce que Mme Weasley avait fait pour eux. Suivant la conversation avec intérêt, Harry parvint à manger un peu de tout. Mais sa tonne de nourriture de diminuait toujours pas. S'il n'avait pas mieux connu Mme Weasley, il aurait juré qu'elle avait fait exprès pour que tout se renouvelle à chaque fois qu'il en mangeait un bout. Puis, après avoir manger à peu près le quart de ce qu'il avait à manger, Harry se jeta vers l'arrière, semblant pendre sur sa chaise.

- Je crois que je vais mourir, dit-il simplement.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre.

- Je crois que le jubilé a terminé ! dit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry, tu n'aimes pas la cuisine de maman ? demanda Bill.

Harry redressa légèrement la tête.

- Si… vraiment ! Mais je crois que je vais être malade si je mange encore… Alors je vous lègue le reste… Sauf peut-être la brioche qui est là, dit-il s'en saisissant.

- Ahah ! Tu vois bien qu'il te reste de la place ! dit Ron.

- Oui… un peu dans l'œsophage, répondit Harry en laissant retomber sa tête.

- Alors ne reste pas comme ça, tu aides le tout à remonter. Ne fais pas comme Percy ! Laisse-lui l'honneur d'avoir été le seul à en vomir, dit Charlie.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! protesta Percy.

- Hey… On a une photo, dit George.

Percy plongea le nez dans son assiette. Tout en riant, les convives se passèrent les assiettes de Harry et les nouvelles que Mme Weasley leur donnait. Harry se laissa tout de même pendre sur sa chaise en mangeant sa brioche, les yeux fermés. Même après avoir terminé sa succulente brioche, il ne releva pas la tête. Il continua de pendre sur sa chaise, donnant inconsciemment le plaisir aux jeunes filles de le contempler selon leur bon plaisir. Il écoutait distraitement la conversation, concentré à digérer et à tout garder à l'intérieur. Puis, une main appartenant sans doute à une très cruelle personne, lui donna des petites tapes directement sur l'estomac. Harry se redressa aussitôt, un drôle de bruit sortant de sa gorge.

- Harry, ce ne sont pas des manières ! dit Hermione en riant.

Selon toute évidence, c'était elle la cruelle propriétaire de la main cruelle. 

- Hermione, s'il te plait, ne recommence pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vomir pour vrai, dit Harry.

- Héhé, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas t'endormir sur ta chaise ! dit Ron.

- Je ne dormais pas !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, dit M. Weasley avant de croquer dans un croissant.

Harry rougit, s'excusa avant d'enfin reprendre part à la conversation. Il se surpris lui-même à étirer le bras à plusieurs reprise pour attraper un bout de bacon ou une saucisse, sous le sourire moqueur de tout le monde.

- Harry, tu veux ne pas faire de piqué, durant la partie ? Tu risques de t'enfoncer droit dans le sol, lui dit Angelina.

- Oh, tu sais, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à décoller alors… 

Le repas se continua et se termina dans cette franche atmosphère de camaraderie. Puis tout le monde s'affaira à ramasser la cuisine pour épargner du travail à Mme Weasley. Harry aurait bien voulu aider mais même s'il avait réussi à se lever, tout le monde aurait protesté. Il resta donc assis sur sa chaise, se demandant comment il allait arriver à monter l'escalier pour se changer.


	2. Harry et ses drôles de dames

Mon Crapaud Bien-Aimé

AN : Nous regrettons sincèrement que les personnes qui n'ont pas ou n'ont pas lu « Le Quidditch à travers les ages » ne soient pas en mesure de comprendre quelques détails de ce chapitre. Nous nous en excusons profondément et vous suggérons de vous procurer (achat ou emprunt) le livre pour votre culture personnelle.

N.B. Nous n'avons pas été payé par Rowling pour cette publicité gratuite.

**Harry et ses drôles de dames**

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry avait mis deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude à monter l'escalier. Il s'était effondré sur son lit sous le rire moqueur de Ron. Puis il s'était habillé lentement et était redescendu dans le salon, où il s'était à nouveau effondré, choisissant le canapé comme cible. Alicia, Angelina, Katie et Hermione avaient demandé à voir les photos des autres matins-anniversaires. Charlie était particulièrement embarrassé par la section de son 18e anniversaire, bien que les photos avaient une sorte de censure naturelle. Charlie derrière une chaise, Charlie derrière une plante, Charlie assis avec une assiette sur ses cuisses, Charlie avec un linge à vaisselle à la main. Pour une raison obscure, ce furent les photos que les filles regardèrent le plus longtemps. Bill, qui riait aux éclats, fut le premier à remarquer le petit sourire narquois de Harry.

- Parce que tu crois que tu ne seras pas dans l'album ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, je suis habillé, maintenant, et personne n'a pris de photo, répondit Harry, très fier.

- Oh mais si. Papa a trouvé un sortilège qui rend les appareils photos presque intelligents, dit Fred.

- Il y en a toujours quatre, bien cachés, dans la cuisine le matin des anniversaires, poursuivit George.

- Un en face, un de chaque côté et un derrière. Comme ça, tous les angles sont couverts ! enchaîna Ron.

- Et ils choisissent eux-même ce qui fera la meilleure photographie, termina Percy.

- Donc, tu es cuit, Harry Potter ! résuma Charlie.

Harry poussa un gémissement et s'enfonça encore plus dans le coussin du canapé, sourd aux rires de ses supposés-amis. Puis, après que les filles eurent terminé de regarder l'album de photos, ils restèrent un bon moment à écouter les anecdotes de famille, fort humiliantes, que Mme Weasley avait en réserve. Chaque enfant Weasley protestait lorsque c'était son tour mais encourageait leur mère lorsque c'était le tour des autres. Arthur s'excusa vers 10:30 et disparut sans s'expliquer. Mais visiblement, Harry était le seul à ne pas savoir où il allait… À l'exception de Percy, bien sûr, qui ignorait tout ce qui ne concernait pas le ministère, incluant l'arrivée de ses frères aînés.

Peu à peu, Harry se sentit moins gonflé. Son estomac faisait très bien son travail et Harry avait bon espoir d'arriver à faire décoller son balai lorsqu'ils iraient tous dans le terrain vague, non loin du Terrier, pour jouer au Quidditch. Il aurait préféré un vrai match, avec un vrai vif d'or, surtout, mais c'était quand même bien. Jouer au Quidditch le jour de son anniversaire, il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux ! 

Mme Weasley disparut à son tour. Harry l'entendait aller et venir dans la cuisine. Il espérait que son dîner ne serait pas aussi lourd que son petit déjeuner. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait encore faim. Avec Percy en figure de proue, assis bien droit sur un fauteuil, les élèves de Poudlard racontaient à Bill et Charlie les potins croustillants, les nouveautés et les faits saillants qu'ils ne savaient pas encore. Ils en étaient au juste retour des choses lorsque le bruit d'une voiture entrant dans l'allée du Terrier interrompit Bill dans sa description de sa technique certifiée pour faire damner le professeur Rogue. Tout le monde se leva pour aller voir le nouvel arrivant. Harry fut surpris de voir que c'était M. Weasley avec une mini-fourgonnette aux couleurs du ministère. 

- Je suis désolé si ça m'a pris un peu de temps, on a dû lui jeter des sorts pour que tout le monde puisse y entrer, expliqua Arthur en entrant dans la maison.

- Mais c'est parfait, mon chéri, ça m'a donné le temps de finir de tout préparer. Maintenant, allez chercher vos affaires, on a un bon moment de route à faire avant d'arriver, dit Mme Weasley à ses enfants.

Sans un mot, tous les Weasley se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Harry resta planté devant la porte, ayant reçu l'interdiction de suivre Ron. Au premier coup d'œil, il était facile de dire qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'affairait à charger du matériel dans la mini fourgonnette. Même Angelina, Alicia et Katie semblaient avoir apporté des sacs qu'elles avaient laissés dehors avant d'entrer. Harry jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la mini-fourgonnette. Elle était immense ! Il devait bien y avoir de la place pour vingt personnes sans être collés les uns sur les autres. Décidément, la magie ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

- Départ dans cinq minutes ! Tout le monde à bord ! annonça M. Weasley.

Harry se retrouva assis entre Ron et Hermione, étourdi par les conversations énergiques partout autour de lui. 

- Euh… Excusez-moi mais… où est-ce qu'on va ? finit par demander timidement Harry.

- Mais jouer au Quidditch, voyons ! répliqua Charlie avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Pourquoi on y va en voiture ? Le terrain n'est pas si loin, quand même, dit Harry.

- Harry, on va jouer au Quiddtich, pas se lancer une balle et jouer à qui va la rattraper en premier, répliqua Bill avec un clin d'œil.

Harry ferma sa bouche, parce qu'il avait plutôt l'air bête avec sa tête de morue séchée, et ne posa plus de questions relatives à leur destination. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait lui arriver et ça l'amusait follement. Il se contenta donc d'attendre et de se joindre aux conversations. Ils roulèrent pendant environ une heure avant que M. Weasley ne s'engage dans une large allée qui s'enfonçait dans une dense forêt. Harry ne savait absolument pas où il était mais il avait drôlement hâte de le savoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il bougeait sans cesse les pieds, comme un enfant qu'on amène dans un parc d'attraction. Puis, apparut la dernière rangée d'arbre. Harry ne pouvait pas voir devant d'où il était placé mais ceux qui le pouvaient commençaient à s'agiter encore plus que lui. Lorsque la mini-fourgonnette fit une courbe pour aller se garer, Harry regarda par la fenêtre et sa mâchoire tomba sur ses genoux. Il venait d'arriver à un immense stade de Quidditch. Un VRAI stade de Quidditch professionnel, comme il en avait vu seulement une fois dans sa vie.

- Wouah ! fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

- Tu arrives à y croire ?? C'est le stade des Frelons de Wimbourne ! s'écria Ron qui bondissait sur son banc.

- C'est quand même plus grand que notre stade à nous ! Ca va être génial ! dit Angelina.

- Plus de terrain à couvrir, plus de manœuvres possibles ! Génial, c'est le mot ! approuva Fred.

M. et Mme Weasley leur lancèrent un regard amusé puis la mini-fourgonnette s'arrêta. Tout le monde bondit de leur siège, sauf Hermione et Percy qui étaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes que les autres.

- Comment… comment avez-vous pu… ? demanda Harry à M. Weasley une fois dehors, sans toutefois quitter le stade des yeux.

- Verpey ! Il a des contacts et il me devait quelques petits services. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser pour _ton_ anniversaire ! répondit Arthur en riant.

Harry ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre et préféra donc se taire. Avec un petit rire compréhensif, M. Weasley lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et alla ouvrir l'arrière de la fourgonnette pour sortir l'équipement et tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté. Harry ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il resta planté là à regarder l'immense bâtisse. Non seulement il allait y jouer mais c'était pour _lui_ que M. Weasley l'avait réservée. À son avis personnel, seul la stupéfaction l'empêchait de se mettre à pleurer. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ron arriver en courant à côté de lui. 

- Tiens ! dit Ron, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, en lui tendant son sac de Quidditch et son Éclair de Feu.

Puisque Harry ne semblait pas saisir le but de la manœuvre de Ron, ce dernier se mit à rire et lui plaça lui-même son sac sur l'épaule et lui glissa son balai dans la main.

- Tu crois que ton cœur va tenir le coup ? demanda Ron en riant.

- J'espère qu'il tiendra au moins jusqu'à après le match ! Après, il pourra arrêter s'il veut, répondit Harry.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis Harry pensa à un truc…

- Weasley contre le reste du monde ? Mais les équipes ne seront pas complètes, dit Harry. Comment on va diviser tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que les équipes seront complètes ! Maman et papa se sont fait une équipe de Quidditch au grand complet ! On est sept ! dit George.

- Je dois vraiment jouer ? demanda Percy d'une toute petite voix.

- OUI ! répondirent tous les Weasley, incluant Molly et Arthur.

- Ben d'accord mais ce n'est pas juste ! Nous, on n'est que quatre ! protesta Harry.

- Tu as oublié Hermione, souligna Ron.

- MOI ?? Mais… mais… Je ne sais pas jouer ! s'écria Hermione, paniquée.

- Mais si, voyons, tu y arriveras très bien, dit Bill avec un clin d'œil.

- Ca ne fait que cinq, dit Harry avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de protester à nouveau.

- Et tu les oublies eux aussi, dit Ron.

- Qui ça ?

- Nous ! répondirent quatre voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna aussitôt pour apercevoir les visages souriants de Dean, Seamus, Neville et Lee. Seul Neville n'avait pas son équipement de Quidditch avec lui.

- Ah Lee ! Tu vas jouer ! Ca fait sept ! Pas besoin de moi ! dit précipitamment Hermione avant que quiconque ne puisse parler.

- Pas du tout, moi, je commente. C'est pour _toi_ que j'ai apporté mon équipement, dit très sérieusement Lee.

Hermione blêmit tandis que Fred et George levaient le pouce en direction de leur meilleur ami.

- On discutera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant… Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! dit Lee en lui sautant dessus.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois emporter dans un tourbillon d'étreintes et de baisers d'anniversaire, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il reçut même un baiser de Mme Finnigan et une solide tape sur l'épaule de M. Finnigan. Puis il fut présenté à M. et Mme Jordan qui semblaient à la fois ravis et impressionnés de le rencontrer.

Et enfin, vint le moment d'entrer dans le stade. Bien qu'il se trouvait absolument ridicule, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter de plus en plus à mesure qu'il avançait vers les portes grandes ouvertes, seul devant tout le monde. C'était une chance qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en route tout de suite après le petit déjeuner parce que Harry aurait probablement rejoint Percy sur le tableau d'honneur. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'ombre que projetait l'arche de la porte et leva la tête pour regarder de près l'ampleur du bâtiment.

- Coooooooool, murmura Ron juste à côté de lui.

Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être aussi impressionné. Il baissa la tête, regarda droit devant lui et, après une grande inspiration, s'engouffra dans le stade. Il traversa un petit tunnel sombre puis revient à la lumière, mettant enfin le pied sur l'herbe du stade. Il avança lentement vers le centre, en tournant sur lui-même, pour tout voir. Il remarqua que tous les autres fanatiques de Quidditch, et il y en avait beaucoup de présents, faisaient exactement la même chose que lui. Vu d'en bas, c'était cent fois plus impressionnant que lorsqu'il était allé à la coupe du monde. Des gradins à perte de vue, l'herbe parfaitement coupée et entretenue, les drapeaux et banderoles des Frelons. Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du terrain et frissonna, ce qui fit tomber son sac de sur son épaule. Quelqu'un se percuta doucement à lui, visiblement de dos, et Harry entendit un autre sac tomber sur le sol. Bientôt, ils furent tous au milieu, regardant partout à la fois, sacs et balais traînant par terre. Personne n'osait parler et Harry ne songea même pas à regarder avec qui il était dos à dos depuis un petit moment. C'était tellement grand. Avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, Harry songea que le vif d'or serait beaucoup moins facile à repérer sur une si grande étendue. Il ne fut pas le seul à y songer. Une petite voix, appartenant à la personne qui était collé à son dos, fut la première à s'élever.

- Ben, Harry, j'espère que tes lunettes sont propres ! dit Ginny, qui ne pensait sûrement pas avoir parlé à voix haute.

Un immense éclat de rire se répercuta dans le stade vide. Même Ginny, qui avait rougit subitement, se mêla au groupe. Lorsque l'écho de leur rire cessa, Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Et bien, je crois que je vais les laver avec précaution lorsque j'irais me changer, dit Harry.

Ginny sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle non plus ne savait pas qui était collé à son dos. Elle rougit de plus belle et recula de quelque pas. Ce faisant, elle se prit les pieds dans un des sacs et perdit l'équilibre. Harry s'élança vivement pour l'attraper par la taille, ce qu'il fit sans problème, mais il avait le pied coincé dans la courroie de son sac. Il ne put donc pas se rétablir et fut entraîner dans la chute de Ginny. Il eut la présence d'esprit de passer son bras autour de la tête de Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse trop mal et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le sol. La jeune Weasley prit alors la couleur la plus rouge qu'elle n'avait jamais prise de sa vie. Harry avait son bras autour de son cou, l'autre avait remonté sous son bras, agrippant son épaule et ses deux jambes entre les siennes. De plus, sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny s'était accroché à lui comme une chauve-souris Sibérienne. Harry leva la tête pour regarder Ginny.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Il était si près que Ginny sentait son souffle sur son visage.

- Oui oui, très bien, répondit-elle timidement. Et toi ?

- Plus de peur que de mal…

La confirmation que personne n'était blessé fut le signal qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire. 

- Je ne crois pas que Ginny compte au nombre de tes cadeaux, Harry ! dit Lee se tenant les côtes.

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant.

Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il se redressa vivement sur les genoux avec un sourire d'excuse pour Ginny. Cette dernière se souleva sur les coudes avec un sourire espiègle.

- Mais si tu y tiens vraiment… dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Harry sembla frappé de stupeur tandis que les rires redoublaient d'intensité autour d'eux. Ginny blêmit d'un coup et un murmure étrange sorti de sa gorge. Elle se leva vivement, attrapa ses affaires et couru se réfugier derrière son père. Harry, encore sous le choc, se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Même Percy pleurait de rire. Mme Weasley fut la première à reprendre son calme.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, on est pas venu ici pour regarder ma fille s'offrir gratuitement à Harry ! Si on s'installait ? dit-elle très sérieusement, après s'être essuyé les yeux.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Fred et George qui tombèrent à genoux, pliés en deux. Molly eut un dernier petit rire puis reprit son sac et son immense panier à pic-nique et se dirigea vers les gradins, suivit de près par Ginny qui avait encore la couleur d'une betterave. Tout le monde les imita plus ou moins rapidement, à l'exception de Fred et George qui essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Ils eurent le temps de s'installer confortablement avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent enfin. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient restés un petit moment à faire un nouveau complot sous l'œil malveillant de leur mère. 

- Et bien, je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller vous changer et à déterminer qui joue à quel poste, dit M. Weasley qui camouflait à peine son impatience de les voir tous jouer.

- Neville, tu veux jouer à ma place ? demanda Hermione avec un visage suppliant.

- Tu rigoles ? Moi ? Sur un balai ??!! Tu veux ma mort ? répondit Neville avec des yeux bien ronds.

- Allons, Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je manquerais une partie dans un vrai stade ? intervint Lee en riant. Je serais gardien, comme ça, je pourrais commenter en même temps ! Seamus, Dean, batteurs, ça vous convient ?

- Ouais ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Parfait ! Pour le reste de l'équipe, je suppose que vos positions s'imposent d'elle-même ? dit Lee avec un sourire.

- Tu l'as dit, Bouffie ! répondit Alicia en lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Notre équipe est en règle. Et la vôtre, Weasley ?

Les enfants Weasley s'étaient reculé et avaient formé un cercle très serré. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres, formant une masse aussi étonnante qu'amusante de cheveux roux.

- Voyez-vous ça, ils ont besoin de se cacher pour en discuter ! dit Katie, moqueuse.

- Ils ont peut-être peur qu'on sache qui joue où ! Le gardien va nous prendre par surprise, suggéra Dean en roulant les yeux.

- Hey ! C'est très sérieux ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! gronda Charlie qui avait sorti la tête de l'amas orange.

- Oh, pardon ! Loin de nous l'intention de vous perturber, nobles personnes, dit Seamus en levant les mains.

- C'est qu'ils se donnent de l'importance, murmura Angelina.

- Mais on va gagner de toute façon, dit Harry.

Les Weasley se redressèrent d'un bloc et avancèrent sur l'équipe du reste du monde avec un air menaçant.

- Ca, c'est ce que nous verrons, siffla Ron qui refoulait visiblement un sourire.

Harry prit un air tout aussi menaçant et alla se planter à deux centimètres de Ron.

- Que les meilleurs gagnent, dit-il entre ses dents, ses yeux verts pétillant d'amusement.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, ils attrapèrent le sac et filèrent se changer dans le vestiaire des joueurs. Les filles dans celui des visiteurs et les garçons dans celui des Frelons. Ca ne prit pas dix minutes pour qu'ils soient tous dans les airs à s'échauffer avant le terrible match. Puis ils revinrent au sol rejoindre les spectateurs qui voulaient tous être là pour la mise en jeu historique.

- Ca va être difficile de savoir qui joue avec qui ! Vous avez presque tous la même couleur de robe, dit Neville.

Effectivement, Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Charlie et Bill avaient tous une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor… Ron était dans les tons des Canons de Chudley (Charlie lui avait d'ailleurs souligné qu'il leur porterait malheur), Seamus et Dean portaient des robes de l'équipe national d'Irlande, Percy impressionna tout le monde avec son équipement aux couleur des Bats de Ballycastle (ce qui lui mérita immédiatement du surnom de Barny la roussette, mascotte de l'équipe), Lee arborait les couleurs des Kestrel de Kenmare et, finalement, Ginny portait fièrement l'attirail des Pride of Portree.

- Allons, Neville, c'est facile ! Tu ne regardes pas la robe, tu regardes les cheveux, dit Lee très sérieusement.

- Vraiment très drôle, dit Fred en tirant la langue à son ami.

- On va te faire avaler un cognard pour ça, ajouta George.

Arthur se plaça au centre du terrain et les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Lee et Percy filèrent vers les zones de buts. Les cognards furent libérés puis le vif d'or, qui prit la peine de narguer Charlie et Harry. 

- Prêts ? demanda Arthur ?

- Prêts ! répondirent les joueurs à l'unisson.

Arthur lança le souaffle qui fut immédiatement attrapé par Angelina. Elle fila droit vers les buts, encadrée par Alicia et Katie et, après moins de 5 secondes de jeu, déjoua facilement Percy et marqua le premier point de la rencontre.

- Outch, dit Charlie avec une grimace. On aurait peut-être plus de chance avec Hermione, finalement.

Harry et lui n'avaient pas encore bougé pour regarder la brillante manœuvre. Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant et s'envola à la recherche du vif d'or. Lee, qui avait été prit au dépourvu, commença alors son travail de commentateur/gardien, à l'aide d'un sort de « sonorus », gracieuseté de son père.

- Weasl… Ginny vient de reprendre le souaffle. Elle passe à Wes… grmf… Bill qui passe à Ron… Il arrive vers Jordan… AAAAHHHH !!

Harry s'arrêta pour rire et regarder Lee réussir un arrêt de toute dernière minute. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un cognard foncer droit vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le cognard fut intercepté par… George Weasley. Harry haussa un sourcil et suivit George des yeux. Fred et lui étaient partout à la fois sur le terrain et défendaient tout le monde. Fred dévia un cognard qui fonçait sur Alicia qui marqua à nouveau.

- PERCY ! Réveille-toi ! hurla Charlie.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Gardien ! répondit gentiment Percy.

Personne d'autre que l'équipe du reste du monde et les spectateurs n'avait remarqué le dévouement des cognards-humains, comme les avait appelés Dubois. Évidemment, personne ne prit la peine de leur souligner qu'ils ne devaient protéger que leur équipe. Dean et Seamus rigolaient comme des fous en zigzaguant un peu partout, se faisant doubler à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient intervenir.

- Bill à Ginny qui cède à Bill en évitant un cognard. Bill passe à Ron. Interception de Bell qui passe à Spinnet qui fonce vers Barny la roussette qui n'en mène pas large. Spinnet lance et OH interception de Ginny qui sauve l'honneur des Weasley ! Ginny à Ron, Ron passe à Bill qui fonce vers moi les cheveux aux vent.

Harry ne voyait rien, il riait beaucoup trop. Et en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas le seul à se marrer sur son balai. Tous les joueurs semblaient s'amuser follement.

- Miraculeusement, Bill a réussi à déjouer le terrible gardien Jordan…

Ce qui était inexact puisque le but de Bill avait été exécuté dans les règles de l'art.

- Johnson à reprit le souaffle et fonce vers les buts. Finnigan dévie un cognard de sur sa trajectoire. Johnson file droit sur Percy qui semble prêt. Johnson feinte et passe à Bell qui MARRRRRRRRRRQUE ! Nous attendons tous avec impatience que Barny la roussette daigne se joindre à la partie. 

- OH CA VA OUI !! hurla Percy.

Sur les gradins, les spectateurs semblaient avoir de la difficulté à respirer tellement ils riaient. Harry aperçut soudain le vif d'or. Il cessa de porter attention à ce qui se passait et fonça droit vers la petite boule dorée. Puis un cognard se glissa entre lui et le vif d'or et fonça droit vers le nez de Harry. Heureusement, une fusée rouge et rousse passa et dévia le cognard. 

- FREEEEEEEEEEEEEED !!! hurla Bill si fort que le stade en tremblait presque.

Harry sursauta et perdit le vif d'or des yeux. Charlie, qui arrivait d'un autre coté, manqua de tomber en bas de son balai au cri de son frère. Le pauvre Fred s'arrêta au milieu du stade, à bout de souffle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu joues CONTRE Harry, Fred ! CONTRE ! lui cria Bill.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est une déformation professionnelle, protesta Fred.

- Et bien arrange-toi pour ne pas recommencer parce que je te déforme moi-même avec ta propre batte de Quidditch ! menaça Bill.

Harry avait perdu le vif d'or et même s'il avait été juste à côté de lui, il n'aurait pas été en état de l'attraper. Fred haussa les épaules en grommelant et Bill lança le souaffle vers Ron qui était trop occupé à dévisager Fred pour l'attraper.

- Bill passe à Spinnet…

- HEY !

- …qui passe à Bell. Retour vers Spinnet qui se glisse derrière Johnson qui lui ouvre la marche. Thomas envoie un cognard sur Ron qui essaie, en toute illégalité, de couper leur trajectoire. Passe avant de Spinnet vers Johnson. C'est qu'elles sont douées ! Johnson déjoue aisément Percy et mar… OH ! Nouvelle interception de Ginny qui fonce droit vers moi d'un air déterminé. Je commence à avoir peur ! Ginny s'apprête à lancer et moi à l'arr… MERDE !

- Tu parles trop, Lee ! dit Ron qui avait reçu la passe de Ginny et avait compté son premier but.

- Hey, je commente !

- Ouais et bien si tu n'es pas plus attentif à la partie, on va demander à Hermione de faire la commentatrice ! dit Seamus.

- C'est ça ! Comme ça, Harry et Charlie pourront faire la feinte de Gros Ski comme bon leur semble, dit Ron en suivant Angelina qui avait reprit le souafle.

Johnson échappa le souafle, dû à son éclat de rire, et Ron le reprit immédiatement. Mais cette fois, Jordan était prêt et bloqua le tir. Bell reprit et fonça vers Percy qui commençait à regretter sérieusement d'avoir hérité du poste de gardien. George chassa un cognard du chemin d'Alica, à qui Katie venait de passer le souafle. Harry s'apprêtait à se moquer de George lorsqu'il vit le vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain, juste à sa hauteur. Il fonça droit dessus. Charlie l'avait vu aussi et filait rapidement dans sa direction mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour son objectif. Les Attrapeurs se fonçaient directement dessus et les spectateurs et les joueurs cessèrent de respirer. Le dernier souffle de Lee servit à leur crier d'arrêter mais ils ne l'entendirent pas. Harry fit un ample mouvement du bras pour attraper la petite sphère dorée et eut la surprise de sa vie lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de Charlie. Ils l'avaient attrapé tous les deux en même temps et se serraient maintenant la main avec le vif d'or entre les deux. Mme Weasley poussa un cri, certaine qu'ils allaient se crasher… Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais Harry et Charlie avaient de bons réflexes. Ils avaient vu, saisi et analysé la situation à la vitesse de l'éclair et, dans un sursaut d'intelligence remarquable, firent tourner leurs balais dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, les amenant dans une spirale digne des compétitions de patin artistique en couple. Ils ralentirent peu à peu, dans un même mouvement, puis s'arrêtèrent totalement. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent avec surprise, le cœur battant, se tenant toujours par la main. Les autres joueurs ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

- Ben ça alors ! J'étais certain que vous alliez vous tuer, tous les deux ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! s'écria Ron qui avait un teint fantomatique.

Fred et George prirent appui chacun sur un Attrapeur, visiblement soulagés.

- Cooooooooooooool, murmura Charlie dont le visage s'éclairait peu à peu.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ah oui, ça c'est sur ! On aurait jamais réussi ça si on avait voulu ! répondit-il.

- C'est clair ! Trop puissant ! La tactique Weasley-Potter, pour faire gagner les deux équipes ! renchérit Charlie.

- Hey ! Vous avez failli vous TUER et vous trouvez ça drôle ?? s'exclama Bill qui ne riait pas du tout. 

Harry et Charlie eurent tout à coup l'air embarrassé. Ils cessèrent de sourire et baissèrent les yeux, séparant enfin leur main. Harry garda le vif d'or. Personne n'osa plus rien dire. Mme Weasley arrivait en courant sur le terrain, suivie de près par M. Weasley et le reste des spectateurs. 

- N'empêche… C'est vrai que c'était cool, dit finalement Bill.

Tous les joueurs éclatèrent de rire et Mme Weasley prit une teinte violacée.

- Mais vous êtes tous FOUS ? Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Ils auraient pu se tuer ! cria-t-elle.

- Mais non, maman ! Ca devait paraître pire des gradins ! Ils avaient la situation bien en main ! dit Percy, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

- Bien en main, mon œil ! protesta Molly.

Ils descendirent tous sur le sol et Mme Weasley s'empressa d'enlacer Charlie et Harry. Elle les pressa contre elle pendant un long moment.

- Vous êtes insensés… Mais doués… dit doucement Mme Weasley

A/N (take two) : Nous trouvions que notre chapitre 2 était trop long alors on l'a coupé en deux. La suite ne devrait pas tarder…

P.S. MERCI ! à tout le monde pour les reviews ! On adore les reviews ! VIVE LES REVIEWS !!!! ;Þ


	3. La Gardienne des Anneaux

Mon Crapaud Bien-Aimé****

**La Gardienne des Anneaux**

- Venez manger avant de recommencer à jouer, dit Molly en les relâchant enfin.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim, dit timidement Harry.

- Tu vas manger quand même, dit Mme Weasley en l'entraînant vers les gradins.

Lentement, ils retournèrent vers les gradins tandis que les Finnigan, les Jordan et Neville écoutaient le résumé du petit déjeuner, à la grande honte de Harry. Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Mme Weasley avait encore cuisiné pour une armée. Harry réalisa en mordant dans son premier sandwich qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'appétit qu'il ne le pensait. Puis la conversation dévia évidemment sur la partie qui avait amusé autant les joueurs que les spectateurs. M. et Mme Jordan riaient encore des bêtises de leur fils. Les faits saillants furent bien sûr mis en lumière, dont le travail double de Fred et George. Harry termina son repas avant tout le monde et s'allongea sur un banc, les mains derrière la tête, à écouter la discussion en regardant les nuages en boule de ouate qui avançaient doucement dans le ciel bleu. Jamais encore il n'avait passé une si belle journée.

- Par contre, Percy, je m'attendais à mieux, dit Mme Weasley.

- Je ne voulais pas être gardien ! Je savais que je ne serais pas bon ! Je leur avais dit mais ils ne m'écoutent jamais !

- D'accord, on va te changer de poste. Poursuiveur, ça te va ? demanda Charlie.

- À merveille ! Mais qui prendra ma place ? demanda Percy.

- Ginny. Elle a fait plus d'arrêts que toi, dit Bill en riant.

- Gardien ? Moi ? Vous êtes certains ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en se tordant le cou, se demandant bien pourquoi elle posait la question. Il ne l'avait jamais vu voler avait et avait été étonné de voir à quel point elle était douée. Elle y arriverait sûrement très bien.

- Bien sur que tu seras douée, Ginny. Tu voles vraiment bien, dit timidement Neville.

- Euh… merci, dit Ginny qui devait sûrement avoir rougi.

Les frères Weasley lancèrent un regard inquisiteur à Neville. Le sœur était en age d'avoir un petit ami et leur instinct protecteur semblait refaire surface. Neville rougit et se remit à manger avec un empressement étonnant.

- C'est vrai que tu parles trop, Lee, dit Alicia pour chasser la légère tension qui s'était installée.

- Mais… mais… Je veux commenter ! Et je suis le meilleur, protesta-t-il.

- Ils feraient moins de buts si tu étais plus concentré, continua Katie.

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux. Lee se lança dans une tirade expliquant que même une menace de mort ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de jouer et de commenter en même temps mais Harry n'entendit pas la réponse d'Angelina. Une drôle de sensation l'avait envahi. Un fourmillement étrange qui avait débuté sur le sommet de son crâne descendit jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, le recouvrant entièrement. Harry se redressa vivement, au bord de la panique. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, sa tête et ses bras mais ne releva aucun changement. Pourtant, tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Seul Charlie, qui avait sa baguette en main, rigolait dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce… qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Tu es… roux ! répondit Hermione qui commençait à pouffer de rire.

- QUOI ? s'écria Harry. 

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry s'étira une mèche de cheveux pour constater qu'elle était effectivement rousse vive, comme les Weasley. 

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Dean.

Charlie qui venait juste de manquer tomber en bas de son banc à force de rire, leva la main.

- Il a même des tâches de rousseurs ! Trop drôle ! Bravo Charlie ! dit Seamus.

- Ca te fait très bien, Harry ! dit Alicia en lui tendant un miroir dont Harry s'empara vivement.

- Tu es vraiment mon frère, maintenant ! dit Ron qui s'était effondré contre Hermione.

Harry fut horrifié de voir son reflet. Il était réellement roux ! Ce n'était pas comme une teinture dont se servaient les Moldus. Même ses cils étaient roux ! Ses sourcils, le poil de ses bras, constata-t-il en regardant de près. Ce n'était pas laid mais c'était vraiment étrange. Par contre, le roux et les tâches de rousseurs avaient un effet spectaculaire sur ses yeux verts. Harry enleva ses lunettes pour mieux voir le contraste.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as passé par la tête ? demanda Harry en s'examinant attentivement.

- Je voulais voir ce que ça donnait. Et puis, tu ne te méfiais pas du tout alors tu étais une cible facile ! répondit Charlie.

- Et ça dure longtemps ? demanda Harry en remettant ses lunettes, au grand dam des demoiselles.

- Bah non… pas avec le contre-sort, dit Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est marrant, les vrais roux sont roux partout, dit Angelina qui reprenait son souffle.

Les rires cessèrent d'un seul coup et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Ah ? Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Mme Weasley en haussant un sourcil.

Le visage d'Angelina se décomposa d'un seul coup et prit une teinte rougeâtre qui ne lui était pas naturelle. Pour une raison obscure, Alicia, Katie, Lee et George tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, se cachant à tout le monde. Fred regardait très subtilement le ciel, les joues d'une couleur qui approchait de beaucoup celle de sa robe.

- Oh… euh… j'ai… entendu dire ça… quelque part ! répondit Angelina.

- Uh-uh… Bien sûr, répondit Mme Weasley en la fixant de son regard perçant.

Angelina sembla fondre sur son banc. Les frères Weasley se mirent à rire doucement.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas plus mal… J'avais toujours cru qu'il n'était bon qu'à faire des bêtises… Je suis contente de voir qu'il arrive à faire autre chose de bien, dit Mme Weasley qui essayait de ne pas sourire.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Fred et Angelina ne formaient pas un couple. Donc, la jeune fille essaya fortement de défendre son honneur.

- Non… c'est que… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez ! dit Angelina d'une petite voix misérable.

- Ah ? Tu voulais dire qu'il n'est pas bon ou que c'était une bêtise ? demanda très sérieusement Arthur.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de frapper Fred. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers son père en le dévisageant d'un air outré.

- Papa ! Franchement ! Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas !

- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Au contraire ! C'est que… protesta vivement Angelina.

- Donc il est doué, interrompit Arthur.

- _Papa !_

- Bien sûr mais… On a pas… S'est rien passé, balbutia Angelina.

- Alors comme tu sais qu'il est bon ? demanda Molly.

On entendit clairement la réplique d'Angelina mourir dans la gorge. Elle rougit et fit un sorte de sourire d'excuse à Mme Weasley avant de baisser les yeux et de fixer ses mains. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop occuper à rire aux dépends de Fred et Angelina.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est _toi_ qui ne voulais pas qu'on en parle, dit finalement Fred qui ne cessait de fixer le O de la banderole des Frelon.

- Fred… dit Angelina.

- Mmmmm ?

- La ferme.

Elle avait parlé durement mais elle réprimait visiblement un sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Fred tourna la tête vers elle et haussa les épaules avec un demi sourire. Angelina se mit à rire et lança une croûte de pain à Fred. Il para le coup mais ne dit rien, docile à la demande de la jeune fille. Bill émit un sifflement admiratif.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois Fred obéir à quelqu'un ! Tu l'as bien dressé, Angelina. Combien de fois tu as constaté qu'il était bel et bien roux ? Mmmmm ? demanda-t-il.

Angelina enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour camoufler son embarras mais son gémissement la trahit. Fred baissa les yeux, semblant en proie à un total désarroi. Harry eut soudain pitié. Jamais il n'avait vu un des jumeaux avoir l'air si intimidé et, bien que c'était marrant, il se porta tout de même à son secours.

- Hum, en parlant de roux… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la couleur, au contraire, mais je crois que le noir me va mieux. Charlie, s'il te plait… 

- Ah ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on vérifie si tu étais roux partout ? demanda Ginny.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Ginny était vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui.

- « On » ? demanda Charlie.

- Est-ce que ce « on » inclut la personne qui parle ? ajouta Percy.

Lee recracha la gorgée qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

- Percy fait de l'humour ! Et elle est bonne en plus ! dit George en se tenant les côtes.

Décidément, on avait pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre son souffle, en ce 31 juillet.

- Le grand air et le Quidditch. Et ce n'était pas de l'humour, c'était une question… Ginny ?

Ginny avait figé sur place et fixait le vide avec horreur.

- Avec la tête qu'elle fait, je suis certain que oui, dit Seamus.

- Ginny… Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais une forte tendance à dire à voix haute ce que tu penses à voix basse ? demanda Hermione en soutenant Ron qui était sur le point de tomber en bas de l'estrade.

Ginny hocha lentement la tête.

- Et bien continue, c'est trop drôle ! dit Dean qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se répercuta dans le stade. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Neville ne riait pas beaucoup. Il oublia d'analyser le pourquoi du comment lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle fois le fourmillement l'envahir, lui annonçant qu'il avait retrouver sa pilosité normale. Puis, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps de jeu à parler, ils se remirent à manger, tout en continuant d'embêter Fred, Ginny et Angelina.

Bientôt, ils eurent tous terminé et s'affairaient à ramasser les restes avant de recommencer à jouer. 

- Bah, ça devrait aller comme ça ! Allez jouer et je vais terminer… Si vous ne me faites pas mourir de rire ou de peur avant, dit finalement Mme Weasley.

Les Finnigan et les Jordan, qui n'avaient pas osé faire autre chose que rire depuis le début du repas, appuyèrent Mme Weasley, prêt à l'aider dans sa démarche. Évidement, les joueurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils attrapèrent leur balai et filèrent vers le terrain.  Lee, après avoir reçu un nouveau sort de _Sonorus_ retourna vers ses buts. Il aurait bien voulu le garder durant le repas mais pour une raison mystérieuse, son père avait refusé. Ginny prit place dans les buts des Weasley, le teint pâle et le visage incertain. Ses frères lui firent un sourire d'encouragement avant de se tourner vers leur père qui s'apprêtait à faire le coup d'envoi. Aussitôt le souaffle dans les airs, Alicia l'attrapa sans problème et, avec le même manège que lors de la première partie, fila vers les buts des Weasley et fit un tir parfait.

- Oh ! Un arrêt spectaculaire de Ginny je-fais-des-avances-à-Harry Weasley !

Ginny rougit fortement avant de passer à Ron qui dut reprendre son souffle avant de filer vers le but de Lee. 

- Ron à Bill, Bill à Ron, intercepté par Johnson qui passe à Bell. Passe à… OH ! Barny la roussette reprend le souaffle et fonce droit vers…

Lee dut interrompre sa narration puisque Percy était définitivement meilleur Poursuiveur que Gardien. Lee fit un arrêt de justesse et passa à Alicia. Les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor foncèrent vers Ginny qui arrêta à nouveau le souaffle. Fred et George semblaient avoir une sérieuse difficulté à se défaire de leur déformation professionnel et défendaient encore les deux équipes. Seamus et Dean avaient toutefois un peu plus de travail à faire que dans le match précédent. Le hurlement de Bill avait au moins eu ça de bien. Angelina, Alicia et Katie avait donc plus de cognards à éviter puisque leurs nouveaux coéquipiers ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley.

- Ginny passe à Ron qui passe à Percy. Passe à Bill, interception de Bell qui passe à Spinett. Feinte devant les buts, tir et arrêt de Ginny.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du stade, une idée grandissant dans sa tête. Charlie stationna son balai juste à côté de lui.

- Elle est douée, hein ? demanda Charlie.

- Plutôt oui… Remarque, ça semble être génétique…

- Ca vient avec les cheveux roux, que veux-tu !

Ils ne dirent plus rien et, sans bouger et loin de tous, restèrent là à regarder le match. C'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel que de voir un match du haut d'un balai, à même le stade. 

- Si tu vois le vif d'or, tu me le diras, dit Charlie qui s'appuya mollement sur Harry pour être plus confortable.

- Uh-uh…

En bas, l'action devenait de plus en plus intensive. Les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient piqué dans leur orgueil de ne pas arriver à marquer contre Ginny et essayaient leurs meilleures tactiques. Mais la jeune Weasley tenait bon. Lee était déchaîné, enfin libre de la censure de McGonagall.

- Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que d'habitude, elles sont appuyées et défendues par Fred et George, demanda Charlie.

- Mmmmm… Peut-être, dit Harry en voyant Alicia qui échappait justement le souaffle pour éviter un cognard agressif.

- Et si, pour le prochain match, vous repreniez vos propres Batteurs ? demanda Charlie en se tournant vers Harry. Comme ça, vous pourriez voir ce qu'elle vaut contre la meilleure équipe de Poudlard.

- C'est une excellente idée. Mais on est tout de même pas pour lui dire ça !

- Effectivement… Bah, on aura qu'à dire que c'est pour ne pas que Fred et George perdent l'habitude de vous défendre.

- C'est une idée. Euh… C'est moi ou il ne se passe plus rien sur le terrain ?

En effet, tous les joueurs avaient cessé de voler et fixaient les Attrapeurs avec un mélange d'amusement et de fausse frustration. Harry et Charlie affichèrent un large sourire stupide avant d'échanger un dernier regard et de partir chacun de leur coté.

- Bon ! Maintenant que les Attrapeurs ont repris du service, nous allons ENFIN pouvoir continuer la partie qui a peut-être une chance de se terminer un jour. Les Weasley mènent 40 à 0, dit Lee sur un ton jovial malgré la défaite.

Perdre dans se genre de match n'était jamais vraiment frustrant. Harry se mit à patrouiller le stade. Bill marqua un autre point avant que Ron ne vienne couper la trajectoire de Harry.

- Ça va ? demanda Ron.

- Oui oui, à merveille ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu avais l'air étrange et je me demandais si il y avait un problème, demanda Ron.

- Non, vraiment pas. Je ne… 

- HARRY !!! Hurla Dean.

- Hein ? demanda-t-il en regardant partout. Qu'est-ce… s'interrompit-il en percevant enfin la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir Charlie qui filait droit vers le vif d'or, à l'autre bout du stade.

- TRAÎTRE ! cria-t-il avant de filer le plus vite possible à la poursuite de Charlie, sous le rire de Ron.

L'équipe du reste du monde déchaîna une colère amusé contre le plus jeune des frères Weasley mais il était trop tard. Charlie revenait vers Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres, le vif d'or emprisonné dans son poing.

- Les Weasley gagnent le match, 190 à zéro ! annonça Lee. Mais je demande recomptage ! C'est une infamie ! C'est injuste ! Mais foutrement intelligent, je dois l'admettre. Le petit jubilé s'est fait berné comme un nourrisson. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai qu'on change d'Attrapeur, le nôtre est pas bon.

Harry fit une grimace à Lee avant de voler la batte de George et de se lancer à la poursuite de Ron à travers le terrain. L'éclair de Feu de l'attrapeur était de beaucoup supérieur au balai de l'apprenti poursuiveur mais Ron était un excellent stratège et parvenait assez bien à éviter la batte que brandissait Harry. Les autres joueurs finirent par descendre sur le sol pour rejoindre les spectateurs qui avaient rejoint le centre du terrain. Lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent à leur tour, Charlie avait déjà soumis son idée d'échange de batteurs. La suggestion semblait avoir passé au vote et le résultat était unanime. Les Attrapeurs n'étaient sans doute pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Sauf peut-être Ginny.

Après une petite pause et beaucoup d'eau, les joueurs étaient fin prêts pour une troisième et probablement dernière partie. La mise en jeu se fit exactement comme les précédentes. Alicia fila droit vers les buts des Weasley, encadrée par Katie et Angelina. Fred et George, enfin dans leur élément, semblaient déchaînés. En les voyant arriver, Ginny avait pris une teinte verdâtre. Il est vrai que voir cinq fusées rouges foncer sur soi est tout de même troublant. Mais la petite Weasley serra les dents et attendit. Les Poursiveuses de Gryffondor formaient un trio imbattable et leurs passes à répétition étaient difficile à suivre. Ginny attendit donc de voir qui finirait par avoir le souaffle pour le lancer. Katie, en possession de la balle, fila vers le but de droite. Harry savait bien ce que les filles préparaient. Elles feintaient mieux que personne. Ginny sembla tomber dans le panneau. Elle décala vers la droite, suivant Katie des yeux. Mais la poursuiveuse continua son chemin, fit une passe arrière à Alicia, qui l'attendait. Le souaffle changea immédiatement de direction et fila vers Angelina, qui attendait sagement devant l'anneau de gauche. Elle lança à la seconde près, pour ne pas laisser le temps à Ginny de changer de direction. Mais juste avant que le souaffle n'entre dans l'anneau, la gardienne des Weasley l'attrapa à bout de bras. Elle amorça un mouvement pour passer à Bill mais stoppa net. Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux. Katie, qui avait fait le tour des buts, s'arrêta à coté d'Angelina. Les trois poursuiveuses dévisageaient Ginny avec un regard presque meurtrier.

- Hum… Nos feintes ne fonctionnent pas, c'est mauvais, dit lugubrement Alicia.

- Oui, très mauvais. On a une adversaire de taille, enchaîna Katie.

- Il faut soit l'éliminer, soit la prendre dans notre équipe, conclut Angelina.

- Je voterais pour la prendre dans notre équipe, répliqua Fred.

- Après tout, c'est notre petite sœur ! ajouta George.

- Alors, Weasley, que choisis-tu ? Tu te joins à nous, ou tu meurs ? demanda Harry.

Ginny les regarda un à un, sous le choc.

- Me joindre à vous ? Vous parlez de maintenant ou… euh… 

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, petite tête, dit Fred en riant. 

- Alors ? Oui ou… COGNARD ! hurla George.

Fred pivota aussitôt pour dévier la balle qui fonçait droit vers la tête d'Angelina.

- Merci…

- À ton service…

- Que c'est mignon !

- La ferme, Lee !

- Enfin, penses-y ! On ne va pas te tuer si tu refuses… Juste te jeter un mauvais sort ! dit Alicia avec un clin d'œil. 

Ginny la fixa un moment, incrédule. Bill vola vers elle et lui prit le souaffle des mains.

- Si j'étais toi, j'accepterais ! dit-il avant de filer de l'autre côté du terrain.

En un instant, le match avait repris. Mais Ginny ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry, qui volait au dessus de sa tête, descendit la voir.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Si… Mais enfin, faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor… Je ne suis pas assez douée ! Ils vont tous dire que c'est parce que je suis une Weasley !

- Tu es assez douée… Et c'est probablement parce que tu es une Weasley. Regarde-les ! dit Harry en montrant le terrain.

Les frères Weasley filaient sur le terrain à vive allure. Ils semblaient parfaitement à l'aise sur un balai, même Percy. C'était justement lui qui était en train de marquer le premier but du match, après une passe de Ron.

- George avait raison quand il a dit que vos parents se sont fait une équipe de Quiddtich. Fred et George sont les meilleurs batteurs. Charlie compte parmi les légendes des attrapeurs. Bill, Percy et Ron sont géniaux comme poursuiveur. Toi, tu es la gardienne. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- On ne flirt pas avec l'équipe adverse, Attrapeur ! cria Lee.

Harry se sentit rougir et, après un sourire à Ginny (elle-même très rouge), il s'éloigna et partit à la recherche du vif d'or. Le match se poursuivit à un rythme effréné. Avec Fred et George pour couvrir leurs arrières, Angelina, Katie et Alicia excellaient plus que jamais. Le match était toujours aussi amical, il faut le dire. Lee ne cessa pas pour autant de dire des bêtises et parfois, un des batteurs roux défendait un joueur de l'autre équipe avant qu'il ne se fasse décapiter.

Les deux gardiens avaient du pain sur la planche. Les six Poursuiveurs, qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous, travaillaient d'arrache pied. Lee n'était vraiment pas de taille à affronter les Weasley et le fait qu'il commente en même temps ne l'aidait pas du tout. De son côté, malgré son bagage génétique, Ginny n'était pas infaillible. Elle arrêtait plusieurs lancés mais il lui manquait l'entraînement et l'expérience pour arriver à réellement bien déjouer les redoutables Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

Seamus et Dean se débrouillaient relativement bien en tant que batteurs mais il était évident qu'ils n'en feraient jamais une carrière. Eux aussi travaillaient donc très fort. 

Les seuls à se la couler douce était Charlie et Harry. Ils s'amusaient à se poursuivre l'un l'autre, regardant le match avec intérêt. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que le vif d'or était juste entre eux, à un moment où ils regardaient une feinte de Ron. La partie dura donc très longtemps.

- Hey, les enfants, il est temps d'arrêter maintenant, si on veut arriver à temps ! cria M. Weasley du centre du terrain.

- Déjà ? protestèrent tous les joueurs.

- Oui, déjà ! Ramenez les cognards et trouver le vif d'or ! On a une heure avant la réservation.

- Aïe ! dirent-ils tous… sauf un.

- La réservation pour quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Occupe-toi du vif d'or et de tes affaires, Potter, dit George avec un sourire.

Sans rien ajouter, tous les joueurs partirent dans une direction différente. Fred et George, menant chacun une troupe, pourchassaient les cognards. Les autres, Charlie en tête, cherchaient le vif d'or. Harry se retrouva seul au milieu du terrain. Se sentant vaguement stupide, il décida donc de faire son travail d'Attrapeur. Les chasseurs de cognards réussirent à les attraper étonnement rapidement. Fred et George les enfermèrent dans la boîte et remontèrent sur leur balais.

Maintenant, Harry menait sa propre petite troupe. Il était suivi de Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, George, Alicia et Katie. Charlie menait l'autre raid. Ils formaient deux déploiements, assez semblables à ceux des canards. Ils patrouillaient tout le terrain, se croisant au milieu. Ils se fiaient tous sur leur chef de division pour l'apercevoir.

- LÀ ! finit par crier Harry en pointant à l'autre bout du terrain.

Il fila immédiatement vers cette direction. Charlie brisa sa formation et suivit Harry.

- Où ça, là ? demanda Bill.

- Aucune espèce d'idée… Mais on va faire comme si on savait, dit Percy avant de fondre à leur poursuite.

En riant, tous les non-attrapeurs suivirent Charlie et Harry. Malheureusement pour eux, le vif d'or fonça droit vers eux. Personne n'eut le réflexe de l'attraper. Ils se regardèrent, l'air coupable, puis Lee laissa échapper un cri. Charlie et Harry arrivait à tombeau ouvert. La ligne se sépara avant de se lancer à la poursuite des Attrapeurs.

- Prend à gauche !

- Prend à droite !

Charlie et Harry semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix. Ils se divisèrent donc et essayèrent de coincer le vif d'or. Mais la petite balle les déjoua tous les deux. Ils s'arrêtèrent côte à côte, les yeux fixés sur l'objet de leur poursuite qui se sauvait au loin. Une détermination presque furieuse se lisait sur leurs visages. Avec un synchronisme digne de Fred et George, ils prirent une profonde inspiration, moue décidée incluse, et envoyèrent toute la puissance de leur balai. Évidemment, Harry allait plus vite que Charlie. Ils le pourchassèrent un bon moment, totalement inconscients du magnifique spectacle qu'ils donnaient aux autres.

- Harry !

- Je te l'amène !

Charlie s'arrêta au milieu du terrain tandis que Harry se lançait dans une course d'enfer.

- Hein ? dit Ron

- Aucune idée, mon frère…

Harry suivit le vif d'or de près, mais pas assez pour l'attraper. Il réussit néanmoins à le pousser à aller là où il le voulait. Il ne savait pas où était exactement Charlie mais il était sur la bonne route. Et peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de Charlie. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il allongea le bras mais une fusée rouge monta en flèche juste devant lui. Harry fit un virage en épingle et s'arrêta. Quelques mètres au dessus de lui, Charlie le regardait, vif d'or en main, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était pas si difficile ! dit-il.

Harry se mit à rire et leva son pouce à l'intention de Charlie. Dans le stade, les spectateurs s'étaient mis à applaudir. Les Attrapeurs regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris, puis ils s'inclinèrent dans toutes les directions.

- Allez, on va être en retard ! cria à nouveau M. Weasley. Bien joué, vous deux !

Les joueurs descendirent sur le sol. Charlie rangea le vif d'or et ramena la boîte contenant les balles avec l'aide d'Harry. Ils rejoignirent Mme Weasley et les autres. Ils furent tous félicités un après l'autre, Ginny, Charlie et Harry peut-être un peu plus.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on va réellement être en retard ! Allez prendre votre douche et changez-vous, dit Arthur en regardant sa montre.

Harry semblait être le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui allait venir ensuite mais il souriait quand même. Il redescendit sur le terrain et suivit les garçons vers les douches.

- Harry… murmura la voix de Ron à son oreille.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui mais Ron lui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée du stade. Le cœur du jeune Potter se serra. À demi dans la pénombre se tenait Remus Lupin qui le regardait avec un sourire. Juste à côté de lui, un immense chien noir le regardait en secouant la queue. Avec un large sourire, Harry leur fit un signe de la main. Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux et sortirent du stade. Harry aurait bien voulu les suivre mais le professeur Lupin n'avait probablement pas envie d'affronter ses anciens élèves et il préférait que Sirius ne s'expose pas trop. Mais juste de les voir le rendit infiniment heureux. Il tourna la tête vers Ron.

- Comment…

Ron ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui faire un clin d'œil, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon frère, répondit simplement Ron.


	4. L'etrange anniversaire de Mr Potter

**A/N : **Oui, on en a mit du temps… on sait ! Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais et ce chapitre est plus long que les autres… en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Merci pour tous les Reviews ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! ^-^

**4- L'étrange anniversaire de Mr Potter**

Lorsqu'il était sorti du stade, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry avait scruté aux alentours pour voir si Remus et Patmol étaient encore dans les environs. Il ne les vit nul part mais s'entêta néanmoins à jeter quelques coups d'œil subtils à la route tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la ville dans la fourgonnette ministérielle. Après que Ron lui ait fait remarquer qu'ils savaient transplaner, Harry avait rougi puis abandonné l'idée des les entrapercevoir à nouveau. Il s'était donc concentrer sur leur nouvelle destination. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tous les autres venaient aussi et qu'une _relative _élégance semblait de mise. Bref, ils allaient dans un endroit public. Il avait essayé de demander où ils pouvaient bien se rendre mais les frères Weasley avaient fini par le menacer de l'attacher sur le toit s'il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. Harry n'avait donc pas pris de chance et s'était laissé conduire. La route était longue mais avec les Weasley, tous les neuf, on s'ennuyait rarement. Il faut dire qu'à quatorze dans un véhicule… Harry fut agréablement surpris de les entendre entonner des chansons de route typiquement « sorcières » que même Percy fredonnait. Évidemment, Harry ne les connaissait pas. Il s'étira le cou pour regarder Hermione, de l'autre côté de Ron. Elle semblait aussi enchantée que lui et regardait, en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Ron, qui chantait faux mais de bon cœur. Derrière elle, Ginny s'était mise à genoux sur son siège et faisait un étrange jeu de main avec Bill, assis sur la banquette juste derrière. Charlie, le meneur des petits chanteurs rouquins, battait la mesure en frappant solidement dans le dossier de devant, ce qui donnait un impressionnant trémolo à la voix de Fred, juste derrière Harry. Il ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure; il faisait, avec George, une sorte de chorégraphie des bras, manquant d'assommer plusieurs passagers. Et totalement au fond, les trois Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor essayaient de suivre la chanson au milieu de leurs éclats de rire.

- Non seulement ils se sont fait une équipe de Quiddtich complète, mais en plus, ils se sont fait une chorale ! hoqueta Katie entre deux chansons.

- En effet… Le problème, c'est que tout le talent est allé au Quiddtich. Il n'en restait guère pour le chant. Vous m'en voyez on ne peut plus désolée, dit Molly avec un clin d'œil.

Sans se démonter, Charlie entonna d'une voix encore plus forte, pour couvrir le rire des non-roux, une chanson traditionnelle que tout petits anglais connaissaient. Harry et Hermione se joignirent discrètement à la chorale Von Weasley. Charlie enchaîna avec d'autres pièces qu'Harry connaissait et, peu à peu, il finit par chanter avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres. Un à un, ils avaient cessé de faire du tapage autre que les paroles de la chanson et c'était beaucoup plus joli.

Puis, comme toute bonne chose a une fin, M. Weasley les conduisit à bon port. D'ailleurs, le brave homme était fort heureux que ses passagers aient été trop concentrés sur les chansons pour remarquer qu'il s'était perdu dans les rues de Londres pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute.

- Et voilà, nous y sommes ! Et pile à l'heure ! déclara Arthur en éteignant le véhicule.

Après avoir patiemment attendu son tour pour sortir, Harry se retrouva dehors, entre Ron et Hermione à regarder l'enseigne étrange de ce qui semblait être, selon toute vraisemblance, un restaurant. Bien que ce genre de sortie était banale pour le commun des mortels, Harry était très heureux. Il n'avait pas eut très souvent eut droit au plaisir de la fine cuisine et jamais pour son anniversaire. Même s'il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait leurrer personne, Harry prit un air décontracté, les Potter ayant tout de même leur fierté.

- Le Merlin ! J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de venir, s'écria Hermione avec un large sourire.

Harry aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir l'air de ne pas être le seul à ne pas connaître l'endroit mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont… Hermione se pencha vers Harry pour lui expliquer à voix basse.

- C'est un restaurant tenu par des sorciers et tout ce qui y trouve est conçu pour les sorciers à l'exception d'une seule chose; il est interdit d'y faire de la magie. La moitié de la clientèle est Moldus. Ils viennent ici parce que le nom et le décor assorti sont accrocheurs pour les amateurs de culture médiévale. Les moldus sont convaincus que les serveurs et les clients vêtus en sorciers font partie de l'ambiance ou qu'ils sont des participants à des jeux de rôles. C'est le seul endroit public où il y a des moldus dans lequel nous sommes libres de parler de notre monde sans danger ! expliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Il va s'en dire que c'est le restaurant préféré de papa, ajouta Ron sur un ton narquois.

- C'est le seul endroit où il peut discuter de plaques de courant et d'eklecticité, quel bonheur, dit Fred en roulant les yeux.

- Où il _pouvait_, tu veux dire ! Le propriétaire le lui a interdit, il était trop étrange, même pour l'endroit !

Évidemment, ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, sauf Arthur qui avait pris une teinte rose.

- Hum… Si on allait attendre les autres à l'intérieur ? proposa-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée sans attendre leur approbation.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le patron lui-même vint les accueillir, tout heureux de serrer la main du fameux Harry Potter.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Potter. Je suis Raphaël McClane ! Ravi, vraiment, enchanté ! Bienvenu dans mon restaurant ! Je suis enchanté ! Ravi ! 

- Euh… Enchanté, dit Harry en lui serrant la main, essayant d'ignorer les sourires moqueurs des Weasley.

- Venez, mais venez donc ! Je vous ai réservé la terrasse privée ! Il fait tellement beau, ce serait pêché de ne pas en profiter pour l'anniversaire de M. Potter !

- La terrasse ! Eh ben, y'a des avantages à tout, murmura Bill à l'oreille d'Harry tandis que McClane les conduisait en montrant le paysage.

Harry haussa les épaules, les joues en feu. Il n'avait jamais aimé la publicité et il ne l'aimerait jamais. Charlie lui donna une solide tape sur l'épaule.

- Quand tu auras vu la terrasse, tu seras content, pour une fois, que quelqu'un soit si ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique et passa la porte devant laquelle McClane venait de s'incliner bien bas. Il se retrouva dehors, sur une magnifique terrasse aux allures médiévales. Les piliers, le balcon, les hautes chaises et l'immense table ovale étaient tous faits de bois finement sculpté. La façade du restaurant était en pierre, sans doute vieillie par un procédé magique, ce qui ajoutait au cachet. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant. La terrasse donnait sur un immense parc ou jardin qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Non loin d'eux trônait une immense fontaine représentant une sombre gargouille aux ailes ouvertes et au loin se dessinait la silhouette d'un antique château.

- Alors, M. Potter, la terrasse vous plait ? demanda fébrilement McClane à l'oreille d'Harry.

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face au propriétaire qui, légèrement courbé vers l'avant, le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants.

- Euh… Oui, beaucoup. C'est magnifique, M. McClane, répondit Harry en reculant d'un pas.

- Oh ! C'est fantastique ! Asseyez-vous, mais asseyez-vous donc ! Venez, votre place est au bout, évidemment ! dit joyeusement le brave homme en allant lui même tirer l'immense chaise pour qu'Harry puisse s'y installer.

Bien que McClane était sans aucun doute bourré d'excellentes intentions, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise… _très_ mal à l'aise. Tant de sollicitude de la part de quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas avait tendance à le rendre nerveux. Il faut dire que même les Weasley avaient cessé de sourire et regardaient la scène avec embarras. Harry évita donc de les regarder et serra les poings. Il enfonça la tête dans les épaules et amorça un mouvement pour aller rejoindre le jovial monsieur. Il avait à peine terminé son premier pas lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans son élan. Quelqu'un s'était glissé derrière lui, avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et le pressait maintenant contre lui d'une manière extraordinairement rassurante. Harry baissa évidemment les yeux vers la main qui reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine. Deux détails suffirent à Harry pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Des tâches de rousseurs et une alliance.

- C'est très gentil, Raph, mais je crois que Harry a déjà appris comment s'asseoir tout seul, dit gentiment M. Weasley.

McClane ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, avant de rougir.

- Peut-être un peu trop de zèle, mmmmm ? Désolé, M. Potter. Je vous laisse et je vais aller attendre vos autres invités, dit McClane avant de s'incliner à nouveau devant Harry et de quitter la terrasse.

Harry l'avait suivi des yeux, étonné qu'il ait repris ses esprits si rapidement. Il n'était pas le seul à fixer la porte avec un drôle d'air mais il était certainement le seul à se sentir si étrange. Il faut dire qu'il avait rarement été défendu et que l'étreinte de M. Weasley était pour lui quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

- Eh ben, dit Arthur après un soupir. Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis étrange avec mes plaques de courant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Harry se tourna vers M. Weasley avec un large sourire. L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et relâcha son étreinte après une petite tape sur le torse.

- Par contre, il avait raison. Tu t'assois au bout !

Harry roula les yeux et, sans se départir de son sourire, alla se glisser dans l'immense chaise du Maître.

- Hum… J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas bien grand mais dans cette chaise, je me sens franchement nain, dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent tous assis.

- Bah, tu sais, je crois que seul Hagrid pourrait avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise, là dedans, dit Bill en avançant sa propre chaise qui était aussi passablement disproportionnée.

- Toues les chaises sont grandes, mais confortables, constata Fred en se tortillant joyeusement sur sa chaise.

- On a la bonne compagnie, on a le confort, on a la vue, il ne reste qu'à espérer que le repas sera à la hauteur ! dit Charlie en levant son verre d'eau avant d'en prendre une gorgée. L'eau est excellente, c'est sans doute un bon présage. Levons donc tous nos verres à cette journée ensoleillée emplie de joies et de rire.

- Poète, mon frère, dit George avec une moue à la fois impressionnée et amusée.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je suis un homme plein de ressources ! répondit Charlie avec un demi-sourire.

Harry eut un petit rire et prit le menu qui était devant lui. Avec la prestance de l'endroit, il s'attendait à y voir des noms de plats qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il s'était trompé. C'était un menu tout simple et de bon goût. Un silence s'installa durant lequel ils imitèrent tous Harry puis McClane revint, suivit de Lee, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ils s'extasièrent tous les quatre sur la beauté de l'endroit.

- Où sont vos parents ? demanda Harry à Lee et à Seamus une fois que McClane fut reparti.

- Oh, mon père avait une réunion barbante à laquelle il ne pouvait se défiler, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, expliqua Seamus.

- Et les miens sont en train de garer la voiture, dit Lee. Ils vont être ravis, ils fantasment sur la terrasse depuis des années.

- Eh ben… Je ne voudrais vexer personne mais il faudrait tout de même qu'ils se retiennent. C'est qu'on va manger sur cette table, vois-tu, expliqua gentiment Fred, très sérieusement.

- Fred ! s'horrifièrent en même temps Lee et Mme Weasley, pour des raisons différentes.

Angelina dut mettre rapidement la main devant la bouche pour ne pas recracher son eau tandis que beaucoup se cachaient derrière leur menu. Fred prit son air le plus angélique et accueillit les Jordan avec enthousiasme. Lee jeta un œil à ses parents et secoua la tête, sans doute pour en chasser une image dont il préférait se passer.

- Géniale la terrasse, on en a toujours rêvé, dit M. Jordan, les yeux pétillants.

- Oh, ça va oui, gémit Lee en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf les Jordan qui regardaient leur fils avec un air interrogateur. Ils étaient sur le point de demandé ce qu'ils avaient manqué lorsqu'une (très jolie) serveuse vint les voir.

- Puisque tout le monde est arrivé, vous voudriez peut-être prendre un apéritif, demanda-t-elle avec un charmant sourire. Je vais vous laisser regarder ce qui vous fait envie et je reviens.

Et elle disparut sans attendre de réponse.

- Ben fallait pas partir alors, murmura Bill qui l'avait suivie des yeux.

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau et Charlie lança sa serviette de table à son frère, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Seigneur… Je crois qu'il y a un problème hormonal chez mes enfants aujourd'hui, soupira Molly qui avait été la seule à ne pas rire ouvertement.

- Maman, tu as déjà entendu parlé de cette petite chose qu'on appelle l'hérédité ? répliqua George.

- C'est sûr que…

- _Arthur !_

- Alors, qu'allons-nous prendre ? dit M. Weasley en plongeant le nez dans son menu.

Un murmure amusé parcourut une nouvelle fois la table.

- Je crois que je vais y aller pour un Zombie, dit Fred en refermant son menu.

- Parce que tu penses que tu as droit à autre chose qu'à une bieraubeurre ? demanda Molly, sourcil haussé.

- C'est la fête de Harry ! Faut arroser ça ! répondit George avec beaucoup d'espoir.

- Bel essai, conclu Mme Weasley en retournant à son menu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint pour prendre les commandes. Les adultes prirent surtout du vin, les jeunes des bieraubeurres. Percy surprit tout le monde en demandant un Martini. Mme Weasley semblait vouloir protester mais comme il était majeur, maintenant, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'en empêcher. Surtout pas devant tout le monde.

Évidemment, Bill commanda avec un très séduisant sourire qui, à première vue, sembla produire l'effet escompté.

- Bourreau des cœurs, dit Ginny en roulant les yeux.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! répliqua Bill en toute innocence.

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin et retourna à l'élaboration de son menu. Ils les entendaient discuter ensemble, de choses et d'autres, en feuilletant leurs menus. Harry avait presque terminé son choix lorsqu'il songea soudainement qu'il n'avait pas encore été à Gringott et qu'en conséquence, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent. Il remarqua alors un phénomène étrange.

- Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun prix d'indiqué dans mon menu ? demanda-t-il à Hermione, fort perplexe.

Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler en même temps et toutes les têtes se tournèrent lentement vers lui, une expression neutre sur le visage.

- C'est fou ce qu'un garçon si intelligent peut poser comme question stupide, dit Charlie.

- Mais… mais… C'est que je…

- Harry ! Quand on est invité, on ne s'attarde pas sur le prix des choses. Donc choisis ce que tu veux manger, mange et digère. Le reste, ce n'est pas ton problème, grogna Ron en le menaçant avec son propre menu.

Harry fixa Ron, incrédule. M. Weasley n'allait tout de même pas payer pour lui en plus ? Si ? Les Weasley n'étaient déjà pas très riches, avec toute l'organisation de la journée, ajouter un repas qui ne devait pas être dans les moins cher du pays, c'était tout de même trop.

- Mais… !

Harry n'eut jamais le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Le lourd menu de Ron venait de s'écraser sur son crâne. 

- Outch !

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu commandes et tu la fermes ! gronda Ron en brandissant à nouveau son arme improvisée.

Harry regarda tout le monde, un à un. Ils le regardaient tous avec un air étrange, comme pour le mettre au défi de protester à nouveau. Il poussa donc un soupir et retourna à son choix de plat principal.

- C'est quand même injuste, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

- C'est très juste. Personne ne paie à sa fête, répliqua Hermione avec une patience amusé.

- En effet. Et je te conseille de clore le sujet parce que McClane avait proposé de te faire chanter joyeux anniversaire par tout le restaurant et ceux qui voulaient se joindre à la chorale pour t'apporter ton dessert. J'ai refusé la proposition parce que je me suis dit que ça ne te plairait pas beaucoup. Mais il est toujours temps de changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur avec un aimable sourire.

Harry dévisagea M. Weasley avec de grands yeux pendant quelques secondes et replongea le nez dans son menu, bien décidé à ne plus rien dire sur le prix de son repas.

- Tu as un talent inné pour convaincre les gens, mon chéri, dit Molly avec un rire dans la voix.

M. Weasley n'eut pas loisir de répondre puisque la serveuse revint à ce moment. Elle donna à chacun sa consommation, s'attardant légèrement tout près de Bill. Le dernier à recevoir sa bieraubeurre fut Harry. Il tourna la tête vers la serveuse, qui regardait toujours Bill, et la remercia en souriant. La jeune femme lui jeta un bref regard avant de retourner vers Bill… Puis de revenir vivement vers Harry, les yeux ronds.

- Vous… êtes… Harry Potter ?

- Il lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit Fred.

- On arrête pas de le lui dire ! enchaîna George. Il devrait faire un concours de sosies ! C'est certain qu'il gagnerait !

- Mais il est trop timide, ce pauvre enfant, conclut tristement Fred.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. La serveuse regardait alternativement Harry, Fred et George. Le pauvre Potter ne savait plus trop quoi dire. A vrai dire, seul les jumeaux semblaient à l'aise.

- Donc… vous n'êtes pas… Harry Potter, balbutia la serveuse.

- Euh… euh…

Harry, paniqué, regardait les jumeaux, espérant qu'ils le sortent de l'embarras où ils l'avaient mis.

- Bien sûr que c'est lui ! répondit joyeusement Fred.

- C'est justement pour _ça_ qu'il gagnerait ! ajouta George.

Bouche bée, la pauvre fille les regarda tous les yeux pendant plusieurs seconde en clignant des yeux. Et enfin, au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry, elle le regarda à nouveau.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… oui, murmura timidement Harry.

- Oh… euh… enchantée, dit-elle avant de s'en aller d'une démarche d'automate.

- C'est ça, jetez tous les efforts de Bill à l'eau ! soupira Ron. Elle va se sentir complètement stupide et il a probablement perdu toutes ses chances.

- Bah, avec le charme naturel des Weasley, il va probablement réussir à la reconquérir avant le dessert, dit Charlie avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Vous êtes cruels de rigoler aux dépends des gens, dit Percy de son air supérieur.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda soudainement Mme Jordan à Mme Weasley.

Harry remarqua alors que mis à part ses propres interventions et une seule phrase d'Hermione, les Weasley étaient ceux qui avaient entretenu la conversation depuis leur arrivée. Et pourtant, personne n'avait semblé s'ennuyer jusque là, au contraire.

- Oh non, bien sûr, la rassura Molly avec un geste de la main 

- Ouf, parce que… commença M. Jordan.

- Ils sont sages aujourd'hui, continua Molly sur un ton neutre.

Les Jordan échangèrent un regard, camouflant leur amusement.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop de deux alors, dit gentiment le père de Lee.

Mme Weasley eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous croyez qu'ils prennent ça d'où ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'Arthur affichait un large sourire. Avec lui, ça me fait huit enfants.

- Mais il y en a juste un avec qui elle fait de l'inceste, assura fièrement George.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alicia de porter la main à sa bouche pour garder sa bieraubeurre à l'intérieur. Et tandis qu'ils éclataient tous de rire, sauf Percy, qui avait repris son air solennel, Mme Weasley plongea le visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

- Vraiment très spirituel, dit Percy en ajustant ses lunettes. 

- Hum… euh… excusez-moi, murmura une voix timide.

Les rires cessèrent et les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait leur serveuse, tenant son carnet de commande tout contre elle.

- C'est que j'ai oublié de prendre vos commandes, alors…

- Oh mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave ! dit Bill avec une surdose de charme dans son sourire. Venez et ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes frères, on s'habitue avec le temps. 

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête vers Ron, qui se retourna au même moment. Ils se regardèrent un moment, la bouche ouverte. C'était tout de même gros comme drague. Puis ils regardèrent Hermione tous les deux. Elle secouait la tête, les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qui accrochait la jeune Gryffondor. Mais la serveuse…

- Y'a des ajustements à faire partout, répondit-elle d'une voix suave. 

À ce stade-ci, Fred et George se mordaient sans l'ombre d'un doute l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire, à l'instar de beaucoup. Ils réussirent néanmoins à passer leur commande et la serveuse, après un dernier clin d'œil pour Bill, disparut à nouveau en ondulant les hanches.

- Alors là, Bill, je ne sais pas si tu dois me faire honte ou si je dois être fier, dit Charlie, quelques secondes plus tard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? s'étonna Bill, les joues rouges.

- Un joli numéro, mon cher, répondit Charlie en riant.

- Personnellement, ça m'étonne que ça ait fonctionné mais bon… dit Hermione en regardant au loin.

- Tu es insensible à mon charme, petite Granger ? demanda Bill, faussement blessé.

Hermione ne répondit que par un léger mouvement d'épaules.

- Parce que tu appelles ça du charme ? J'appelle ça de la pêche au filet ! protesta Alicia en riant.

- J'aurais tendance à être d'accord. Je suis désolée, Bill, mais on te voyait venir de loin, avec tes gros sabots ! ajouta Katie en hochant la tête. Malgré tout le charme Weasley que tu possèdes, ça, c'était grossier.

- Certes… Mais ça a fonctionné, non ? répliqua Bill d'un air digne.

- Chaque personne est sensible à une forme différente de charme, dit doucement Mme Weasley. J'admets que ce n'est pas à celle-là que je suis sensible…

- Et j'en remercie le ciel, murmura Arthur.

Molly adressa un tendre sourire à son mari.

- … mais certaines le sont. Comme d'autres sont sensibles à l'humour, poursuivit Mme Weasley avec un regard appuyé pour Angelina, qui rougit. Chaque personne à ses points faibles. Et j'admets que Bill, tu es doué. Je ne sais pas si ça me plait, par contre. 

- J'aurais pu être psychologue, si j'avais voulu ! dit Bill avec une grimace.

- Ah vraiment ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- Ouaip ! Par exemple, Angelina est attiré par le sens de l'humour…

- Ca, ce n'est pas bien difficile à trouver, rétorqua Hermione.

- …Alicia aussi. Katie préfère le genre sérieux et ténébreux. Ginny, éternelle romantique, a un faible pour les points communs et la gentillesse. Et toi, Hermione, ce qui t'attire, je dirais que c'est…

- Les accents et une démarche de canard, dit Ron sur un ton cinglant.

Comment Harry avait réussi à ne pas rire resta toujours un mystère pour lui. Mais Hermione ne goûta pas à l'humour de Ron. Elle le fusilla du regard, sourde à tous les autres qui s'étaient mis à rire.

- Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ? demanda Ron en toute innocence.

- La table d'hôte Grecque, répondit aussitôt Harry, ne voulant pas qu'une guerre éclate le jour de son anniversaire.

La conversation dévia sur le repas. Le taux d'hormone semblait être revenu à la normale, personne ne voulait que Ron et Hermione s'entretuent et ils commençaient à avoir faim. De plus, les Weasley étaient difficiles à suivre, quand ils voulaient. Maintenant que la discussion se faisait dans les règles de l'art, ils pouvaient tous y participer, même Neville, qui avait semblé en manquer plusieurs bouts. Harry accueillit sa salade Grecque avec plaisir, même s'il la trouvait plutôt grosse pour une entrée. Heureusement, Ron, qui voulait y goûter, l'aida relativement bien à la terminer. Puis vint le tour du plat principale. La tante Pétunia pouvait bien se vanter d'être une cuisinière hors pair, les souvlaki qu'Harry avait devant lui étaient cent fois meilleurs.

- C'est quoi ces petites patates ? demanda Ron, penché sur l'assiette d'Harry.

- Pomme de terre Grecque.

- Oh…

- Ron, tu veux bien manger dans _ton _assiette et laisser Harry manger la sienne ? gronda Hermione, exaspérée.

- J'ai le droit de m'informer quand même ! protesta Ron.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui fit des gros yeux. Harry, heureux dans son cœur comme rarement auparavant, fit don d'une patate à chacun. Hermione allait protester mais lorsqu'elle vit la sienne atterrir devant elle, elle ne dit plus rien et la mangea rapidement. 

Bref, tout alla bon train et Harry se retrouva bientôt à prendre la dernière bouchée de son dessert et à se servir sa deuxième tasse de thé.

- Ouf… c'était excellent, soupira Ron en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop mangé.

- C'est normal, t'as mangé la moitié de l'assiette d'Harry en même temps que la tienne, dit Hermione en se tapotant le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette de table.

- Tu exagères toujours, dit Ron en rejetant la plainte du revers de la main.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent pour ses amis et but de son excellent thé. McClane, qui n'était réapparu qu'une seule fois durant le repas pour s'assurer que tout était parfait, refit surface, poussant devant lui un chariot sur lequel reposait une grosse boîte en carton.

- Oh, Ron, avec un peu de chance, il va y avoir une Vélane à l'intérieur, dit très sérieusement Hermione.

- Vraiment très drôle, répondit Ron avec une moue boudeuse.

McClane se dirigea droit vers Harry et déposa la boîte juste à côté de lui. Harry, sa tasse de thé toujours dans les mains, leva vers lui un regard de petit garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir qu'il fasse avec une grosse boîte en carton ? Une maison dans un arbre ?

- Tenez, et joyeux anniversaire ! dit aimablement McClane avant de repartir avec son chariot.

- Euh… merci, murmura Harry, regarda suspicieusement la boite, sans se départir de sa tasse de thé.

- Ca, Harry, c'est une boîte de carton, expliqua patiemment Hermione.

- Mais je sais bien ce que c'est ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda Harry.

- Ben l'ouvrir, crétin, dit Ron en lui enlevant doucement sa tasse de thé.

- Ah… Ouais… C'est une idée comme une autre, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Sans se préoccuper de l'amusement des autres, Harry se pencha et ouvrit la boîte. Étrange. Dans la grosse boîte se trouvait d'autres boîtes, plus petites et emballées. Ses cadeaux. 

- Oh… 

L'immense petit déjeuner, le sentiment pour la première fois de sa vie de faire partie d'une famille, le Quidditch dans un vrai stade, le restaurant… et maintenant, il avait aussi droit à des cadeaux.

- Tu les gardes pour Noël ou tu les ouvres tout de suite ? demanda Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

- Euh… C'est que… Pourquoi c'est lui qui les apporte ? dit Harry, se rabattant sur la seule chose logique qui pouvait expliquer son état d'ébahissement.

Évidemment, personne ne fut dupe mais c'était tout de même un bel essai.

- Je suis venu les porter ici avant d'aller te chercher, expliqua Arthur. Enfin, j'ai apporté ceux signés Weasley. Les autres sont arrivés par leur propre moyen, je crois. Je ne voulais pas les laisser dans la fourgonnette, tu les aurais vus.

- C'est papa et M. Finnigan qui ont apporté les autres, confirma Lee. C'était pas plus compliqué. Par contre, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu les apporter d'une meilleure façon que dans une grosse boite en carton !

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est d'un… ennui, dit Charlie.

- Mais c'est pratique, intervint Percy.

Les frères Weasley échangèrent un regard qui sous-entendait que justement, pour eux, le sens pratique de Percy était d'un ennui…

- On va commencer par les sortir de là, dit Ron en se penchant sur la boîte.

Harry se mit aussitôt à l'aider et, évidemment, il regarda soigneusement chaque emballage. Lorsque le dernier fut sur la table, Harry s'étonna de voir qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Une vingtaine, environ. En considérant que c'était sans doute le triple de ce qu'il avait reçu durant toutes les années où il avait habité chez les Dusrley, il eut un certain choc.

- Euh… Je dois faire ajuster mes lunettes ou il n'y en a effectivement aucun qui est identifié ? demanda-t-il dans un effort pour avoir l'air décontracté.

- En quoi c'est nécessaire ? Ils sont tous à toi ! se moqua Seamus.

- Oui, ça je m'en doute. Mais ils ne viennent que d'une seule personne ? 

Les sourires narquois disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

- Oh… ouais… C'est sûr que dit comme ça… J'avoue ne pas avoir écrit mon nom, dit Ron en se grattant le cou. Bah, tu n'as qu'à dire merci à tout le monde et les déballer quand même ! Au pire, s'il y en a un que tu n'aimes pas, personne ne va dire que ça vient de lui, et c'est tout !

Curieusement, Harry se demandait si ça n'avait pas été fait exprès. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux et il se sentait toujours embarrassé d'avoir à en déballer. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir, quoi dire. Mais comme cette fois il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser exactement, ça lui semblait plus facile. Il se mit donc à les déballer joyeusement, sans trop de presse. Il devina certaines provenances, comme le kit d'entraînement d'Attrapeur qui venait sans doute de Charlie et la plante carnivore qui venait probablement d'Hagrid. Beaucoup de ses cadeaux avaient rapport au Quidditch, évidemment. Il soupçonna Dean de lui avoir envoyé l'affiche géante du Club de Flaquemare puisqu'elle venait avec des bouchons d'oreilles, sans doute destinés à étouffer les ronflements de Neville. Puis il déballa le petit mou du bout. L'expression d'horreur qui se peignit alors sur son visage n'avait sans doute jamais eu son pareil dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

- Mais… mais…

- Ce n'est pas notre vrai cadeau, soit rassuré, dit Fred avec malice.

- Mais on a pensé que tu ignorais qu'il y avait sur le marché une poupée à ton effigie, enchaîna George.

- Alors on te l'a achetée ! conclurent-ils ensemble.

Harry, sous le choc, ne trouva rien à répondre et dévisagea avec horreur sa grotesque représentation qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup, dis donc, dit Hermione en lui prenant la poupée des mains. Mais elle est confortable, ajouta-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

- Faut le dire, je vais t'en acheter une à ta fête, dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas que ça plairait à Harry, répliqua Hermione asseyant la poupée devant Harry.

Le pauvre garçon, qui commençait à avoir les yeux secs, ne pouvait arrêter de la regarder. Une poupée ! De lui ! Il existait, dans le monde, des gens qui avaient une poupée de lui ! Quelle atrocité !

Puis quelqu'un enleva le Harry-souriant de devant lui.

- Bon, on voit bien que c'est ton cadeau préféré mais tu dois ouvrir les autres, dit Ron, la poupée contre son cœur.

- Allez, dis-nous si tu l'aimes ! dit Fred, avide d'entendre enfin la réaction d'Harry.

Harry, perturbé de voir Ron le serrer contre lui, lança un regard outré aux jumeaux.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je me vois tous les matins dans le miroir, dit Harry, les yeux bien ronds. Et, honnêtement, j'espère ne pas réellement ressembler à ça !

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau et Harry eut même un sourire en coin. Il secoua la tête et continua à déballer ses cadeaux. Mais jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'allait admettre qu'il existait une poupée de lui, même s'il allait être coincé avec une pour le restant de ses jours. Et puis, au bout de ce qui sembla à Harry une éternité de plaisir et de papier d'emballage, il se retrouva devant son dernier cadeau, entouré de confiserie, de livres, de figurines, son propre jeu d'échec et plein d'autre truc… incluant la poupée, qui était présentement en train de se faire jouer dans les cheveux par Ron, qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, voici le dernier, dit Hermione, qui regardait très régulièrement Ron, au grand amusement d'Harry.

À tâtons, Harry devina aisément que c'était un livre… assez gros, d'ailleurs. Il le déballa soigneusement et jeta l'emballage dans la grosse boite. C'était un livre étrange, sans dessin ni rien d'écrit sur la couverture. Curieux, Harry l'ouvrit lentement… 

Pour tomber nez à nez avec une photo de lui, Ron et Hermione à leur répartition. Il eut une grimace amusée et Hermione, qui s'était étirée pour voir, plaqua une main devant sa bouche, se remémorant soudain ses dents d'avant.

- Outch, ça fiche un coup ! dit Ron. Tu n'étais pas nerveux du tout, Harry, uh !

Harry roula les yeux et tourna les pages. C'était bien un album photo. Certaines photos avaient été développées selon la méthode moldues et d'autres par procédé magique, selon l'excellent jugement de la personne qui lui avait donné l'album. Harry avait toujours trouvé qu'il était parfois préférable de capturer pour toujours l'image du moment, au lieu de faire bouger la photo. Mais c'était une logique de quelqu'un qui venait de chez les moldus.

- C'est ton idée, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, se cachant toujours les dents. Harry retourna à l'album. Les photos étaient en ordre chronologique. À la deuxième année, les images étaient de meilleure qualité. Elles montraient principalement les amis les plus proche d'Harry. Certes, il arrivait souvent qu'il soit sur la photographie mais pour la cause, Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir heureux, il était agréable de pouvoir chérir ceux qu'on avait. Il regarda donc les images une à une, Ron et Hermione penché près de lui, sans se préoccuper des autres qui semblaient mourir d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien regarder.

- Wouah ! Je la veux celle-là ! dit soudain Ron, en pointant la photo qui montrait en boucle comment Hermione avait giflé Malefoy.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les développer comme ça, dit Hermione, surprise.

- Moi non plus, dit amèrement Harry, repensant à la photo de lui qui le montrait sans cesse se faire plaquer par le nain chantant.

C'était principalement des images joyeuses. Il y avait dans la vie d'Harry Potter beaucoup d'événements dramatiques mais aucun ne semblait être mentionné. Sauf une impressionnante photo de lui, faisant face au dragon, les yeux brillants de détermination. C'était un cadeau très personnel et Harry, bien qu'il aimait beaucoup les autres (hormis la poupée), préférait largement celui-ci.

- Cool comme album, dit Ron, une fois qu'Harry l'eut refermé.

- Traumatisant mais charmant, en effet ! approuva Hermione avec une moue amusée.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait le voir aussi, oui ? gronda George, à demi couché sur la table.

Harry le regarda, surpris, et, avec un petit rire, s'étira pour le lui donner.

- Des photos ! J'adore les photos ! J'espère qu'on est dessus ! dit Fred en se pressant contre son jumeau.

L'album fut feuilleté plusieurs fois, par des groupes différents. Chacun avait ses propres commentaires à apporter sur les photos. Neville, entre autre, semblait ravi d'avoir perdu un peu de poids. Mais Harry nota cependant que seule Ginny n'y porta pas le même intérêt que les autres. Elle le regarda même moins que Percy.

- Merci, Ginny, dit Harry lorsque son album lui revint.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, tu l'as à peine regardé, ce qui prouve que tu connaissais déjà les photos. De plus, la qualité est meilleure à partir de la deuxième année. Or, c'est là que toi et Colin êtes arrivés à l'école. Parce que c'est bien lui qui les a prises, non ? demanda Harry.

- La majorité, oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Eh ben… y'a un avantage à tout, dit Ron. Mais ça explique son acharnement.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Colin éclatèrent de rire.

- Remarque, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est ton ami. Il est aussi amusant qu'une poignée de porte, dit George à sa sœur.

- Colin est très gentil. Tu ne le connais pas, c'est tout ! protesta Ginny.

- Personne n'a dit qu'il était méchant ! On dit juste qu'il est ennuyeux ! dit Fred.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne passe pas son temps à faire des mauvais coups dans tous les coins qu'il est forcément ennuyeux, gronda Ginny.

Tout comme son frère Ron, Ginny semblait fidèle à ses amis.

- Ginny ! Il ne fait que prendre des photos et il ne parle que d'Harry ! intervint Lee en riant.

- Et alors ? Il semblerait que ce soit aussi mon unique sujet de conversation ! On fait un joli duo, répliqua vertement la jeune Weasley.

Un silence à entendre les criquets s'installa.

- Hum… c'est bien que tu l'admettes mais je ne l'aurais pas fait aujourd'hui et ici, si tu veux mon avis, dit Charlie en hochant la tête.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifiée, avant de rougir plus que jamais. Harry, embarrassé, lissa soigneusement la couverture (rigide) de son album tandis qu'ils éclataient tous de rire. Puis Mme Weasley porta secours à sa fille et reporta la conversation sur les cadeaux d'Harry.  
Ils restèrent là un bon moment, à parler, rire et boire du thé, avant qu'ils ne se décident à partir. Les notes furent réglées, à la grande horreur d'Harry qui aurait tant voulu payer, et ils partirent tous, Harry en tête, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Ron, qui semblait s'être attaché à la poupée, suivait derrière, les bras aussi plein. Hermione avait hérité de la plante carnivore et n'en semblait pas spécialement heureuse.

Harry remercia tout le monde, reçu de nouveaux baisers et monta dans la fourgonnette. Puis ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur la route. M. Weasley alla reconduire les filles chez-elles et reprit la route du Terrier. Le retour fut moins animé que l'allée. Ils étaient tous passablement fatigués. Harry dodelinait de la tête et se cogna le front à quelques reprises contre la fenêtre. Ron s'était endormi, avec la poupée dans ses bras. Hermione, les yeux clignotant, le regardait d'un air béat.

- On est arrivé, dit finalement M. Weasley en arrêtant la voiture, légèrement soulagé.

Comme des Zombies, ils sortirent un à un pour retourner dans la maison. Ils déposèrent tous les cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine et montèrent aux étages sans autre forme de procès. Fred et George avaient à nouveau cédé leur chambre à Bill et Charlie et dormaient avec Harry et Ron dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils se préparèrent tous pour dormir et se laissèrent tomber dans leur lit.

- Ron, dis-moi, je veux juste savoir si tu es conscient que tu es en train de t'endormir avec la poupée de Harry dans tes bras ? demanda Fred en baillant.

- Je crois qu'il a un faible pour moi, dit Harry en riant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se recevait lui-même en plein visage.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est confortable, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, pour la dernière fois de la journée.


End file.
